Changes and Complications
by huffletodapuffle
Summary: Sequel to Teenagers in Love. New Life, Lost Love. New beginnings, new characters, new love and all that jazz. : Rated T for violenceish ness
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: FINALLY!!!!!!!!!! The first chapter of Changes and Complications!!!!!! Please enjoy!!!!!!**

**Lindsay's POV**

Burning. Intense, painful burning. That was all felt throughout my entire body. The last thing I remember was Seth kissing me, and Carlisle's sharp and venomous teeth closing in on my throat. Now I felt as though my entire body was thrown into a burning fire. I lay there, for what seemed like forever, until finally, finally the burning began to subside. As a cooling sensation spread throughout my body, I was able to focus on the voices above me.

"She _will _be okay, right?" I heard Seth say from above me.

"Honestly Seth, I don't know," said Carlisle. Wait. Were they talking about _me?_

"What's going on?" I heard from Garrett, followed by footsteps. Leah?

"She's still out," said Carlisle.

"Alice?" asked Seth, sounding nervous.

"Nothing?" she said. "Edward?"

"No," he said.

I could hear every shuffle, every step, every move of all of the people around me. It was amazing how much I could hear. I still wondered why everyone was talking about me like that. I heard Alice's dainty footsteps dance down the stairs. All of the burning had subsided, besides in my throat. After a few moments of silence, I heard her bound back up the stairs.

"Just had a vision! She should be awake…"

My eyelids fluttered open.

"Right now," she finished, smiling. All of my friends and the Cullens surrounded me. At first, I barely recognized any of them. They were all fuzzy. I sprang from my laying position, and was in a defensive position, teeth bared, within a few seconds. I realized something almost instantly, and reached up to my face. I took off my glasses, that I'd needed so badly as a human, and everything was clear.

"Oh, I am so sorry," I said. "It's just…"

"It's alright," said Carlisle, his hand on my shoulder. "First waking up can be very overwhelming if under pressure."

"Yeah, if I could've seen you earlier, I would've warned everyone," said Alice.

"It's fine, I just wish I didn't spring on you like that," I said, and looked around at everyone, looking for the chocolate brown eyes I was desperate to see.

"Lindsay?" asked Seth, emerging from behind the Cullens.

"Seth!" I exclaimed, running over and throwing my arms around him. I giggled.

"You smell terrible."

"So do you," he replied.

"I love you," I said.

"Love you too," he replied, and he kissed me. His burning lips were scorching against my now wintery skin, but somehow it felt right. We stood there, non-moving, until he broke it apart, gasping for air. I giggled, remembering I don't have to anymore. Emmett started gagging loudly, but I heard someone smack him. I turned to the Cullens and my friends.

"How long was I out for?" I asked. Everyone looked at each other.

"Over a month," said Garrett.

"What? You said it'd take about three days," I said, looking at Carlisle.

"It should've," he replied. "I don't know what happened."

"Did something go wrong?" I asked, now worried.

"Probably not," he said. "But just to be sure, I'm going to go do some research." With that he left the room.

**Hope you liked it!!!!!! The next one should be up later tomorrow or Tuesday. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you like the story so far. Not much has really happened, but it will soon. Sorry it's not that long. Anyway, ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lindsay's POV**

"What'd I miss?" I asked, but before anyone could answer, I remembered the intense burning in my throat. I caught Edward's eye as he read my thoughts.

"Before anyone answers, I think Lindsay needs to hunt," he said.

"I'll take her." We all turned to face Rosalie. Shock crossed my face.

"What? I don't completely hate you," she said, smirking. "Besides, you are my 'sister' now." She put air quotes around sister.

"I'll go too," said Emmett.

"Ok then, go," said Edward.

Emmett and Rosalie led me out the front door. With Emmett in the lead, we ran to the river, jumped over it, and ran some more until we reached a circle of high trees.

"The lions are usually near the top branches. If you two are ok, I'm going to find a grizzly," said Emmett, running off. Rosalie started up one of the trees and began to take down an enormous mountain lion. I was about to follow suit when a delicious, mouthwatering scent filled my nostrils. I forgot everything and ran headfirst for the smell, taking down whatever it was and sucking it dry. The burning was all but gone. I got up, wiping my mouth, but stopped immediately as horror struck my face. Oh. My. God. I'd just killed a human.

"What's wrong?" asked Rosalie, coming over to me.

"I'm a terrible person," I said, burying my face in my hands.

"What are you…" she trailed off, her eyes falling on the lifeless human body at my feet. "Emmett!"

"What?" he asked when he arrived only seconds later. His eyes followed Rosalie's and they were both staring at the lifeless body at my feet.

"I'm a terrible person," I said, face still buried in my hands.

"No you're not, it happens to all of us," he said, soothingly.

"Well not me," said Rosalie, and we both looked at her.

"Not helping," Emmett said.

"Can we just go?" I asked. "I feel lousy. "

"Of course," said Emmett, and with that, we ran back through the woods to the place we called home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lindsay's POV**

We arrived back at the Cullen's about 10 minutes later. I walked to the couch, ignoring everyone else, sat down, and buried my face in my hands.

"What's wrong?" asked a worried Seth, sitting next to me. I heard everyone else file in, and when I say everyone, I mean everyone. 

"I'm a terrible person," I said, groaning.

"Why would you say something like that? Of course you're not," he said, and began to rub my back. "What happened?"

"During our hunt, she took down a human," said Emmett. "Now she feels terrible."

"I don't feel terrible, I _am _terrible," I said.

"No, you're not. It's happened to most of us," said Edward, but I didn't listen. Eventually everyone went back to what they were doing before, and I just sat there, Seth rubbing my back, trying to comfort me. After a while, I figured I should probably do something.

"I'm going for a run," I said, saying the first thing that popped into my mind. "Clear my head."

"Want me to come?" Seth asked, looking concerned.

"No, I'll be fine. I'm not thirsty anymore," I added when he looked worried.

"Ok," he said, and after I quickly kissed his cheek, I ran out the front door, and breathed in deeply. I love the smell of rain. I smelled again, and smelled something different this time. It _was _a vampire, but I didn't recognize the scent. I began running towards it, and as I got closer, smelled other things. The scent of a vampire of course, burning wood, and…metal bats? I continued to run and came to a stop in the same circle of trees we were hunting at earlier today. I tried to ignore the fact that about twenty feet away lay the body of the human I'd killed. I peered inside the circle, and saw two vampires, both girls, one holding a metal baseball bat, standing around a giant body. They were both brunette. From the way it looked, they were killing another vampire, because limbs were flying through the air, landing in the fire. As the head flew off, I recognized the face.

"Drew!" I yelled, running over as they threw the last of his leg in the fire. "What did you do to him?!?!" I screeched at the monsters in front of me. One was around my height, the other around Alice's.

"Why? Is he a friend of yours?" the taller one asked, raising her bat.

"Yes, he was in my coven," I replied, using all of my strength to not rip her head off.

"Then you will die too!" she yelled, laughing maniacally.

"Lauren wait!" said the other one, looking at me. "We only killed him because he killed our best friend.

"Huh?"I said, feeling confused.

"Our best friend was human, you see, we live a 'vegetarian' lifestyle." She put air quotes around vegetarian.

"So does my coven," I interrupted. That was weird. Carlisle said he'd never met another vegetarian coven before.

"He came through here, looking for food, and we tried to stop him," she continued. "But he was crazed. And he killed her." She gestured to the body at her feet. A beautiful blonde girl with big blue eyes lay at her feet, motionless. I felt a pang of guilt as I thought of the body no less than twenty feet away from where we were standing.

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"So you understand?" she asked, looking hopeful.

"Completely," I said. "I'm Lindsay by the way." I stuck out my hand.

"Alex," she said, shaking it. "And this is Lauren." She gestured to the girl with the bat. "By the way, Laurie, put that away."

"Aww!" she complained, but threw it next to a tree.

"Why don't you come and meet my coven?" I asked. "Carlisle is very understanding. I'll make sure to explain," I added quickly when they looked worried. They agreed, and we headed down the path to the place I now called home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope you all like the story so far, because writing it has been a blast. :D If you haven't yet, check out my Jake/Nessie fanfic, My Love, My Life. I dedicate this chapter to cheeselover27(Summer) and Insanely Random (Lauren.) Please, please please review!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Lindsay's POV**

I entered the house to find everyone sitting on the living room couches.  
"Hey!" I said brightly, and went to sit by Seth on the couch.

"Hey," he said, pecking me on the lips. "Feel better?"

"Much," I said. "By the way, this is Lauren and Alex. I met them in the woods. They're vegetarians too."

"Hi," said everyone.

"Hi," said Lauren and Alex.

"Hey, does anyone know where Drew is?" asked Summer. Lauren and Alex just looked at the ground.

"Summer," I said, slowly. I thought, _Get behind her, _and Edward moved forward bringing Carlisle with him. "Drew is…dead," I said, looking at the floor as well. Everyone gasped.

"What?" asked Summer. "How?" If she could cry, she'd be sobbing.

"Um, Lauren and Alex killed him," I said, still looking at the ground. Everyone gasped again.

Shock crossed her face and she began racing for Alex and Lauren, but Edward and Carlisle held her back.

"HOW DARE YOU BRING THEM HERE?!?!" she screeched at me.

"Calm down, and let me explain," I said.

"I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN! JASPER! CUT IT OUT!" she screamed again.

"I got this," said Bailey, who ran to the kitchen and was back in half a second with a block of acorn cheese. Summer was the only vampire I know who likes cheese.

"Summer, calm down, and you can have this cheese," said Bailey.

Summer looked at me, then back at the cheese. "Fine," she said, taking it. "Explain." I told everyone the entire story.

"You didn't have to kill him!" said Summer, her voice getting louder with every word. She was now out of cheese, and no longer calm.

"Summer…" I began.

"I'm going out to run," she said, squirming out of Edward and Carlisle's grasp. She stormed out the door, glaring at Lauren and Alex.

"Well, that went well," said Rosalie, sarcastically.

"It's okay, we'll just…go," said Alex, glumly.

"No, you can stay," said Carlisle. "We'd love to have you here, and summer will get over it."

"Eventually," I sighed, and sat down in the living room to listen to Alex and Lauren's story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summer's POV**

Those little…ugh! When I get my hands on a baseball bat…

How _dare _they kill Drew. _My _Drew. I thought angry thoughts as I ran. I didn't know where I was going, or where I would stop. I just. Kept. Running. I ran and ran until I came to a stop outside of a cave. I heard someone moaning, as if in pain, and smelled blood. Human blood. I ran inside anyway, even though my throat was burning. My thoughts of Drew began to vanish as I went further into the cave. As I got further, the smell became more and more irresistible. I tried to focus on the fact that the person inside obviously needed my help, and tried to ignore the fact that the person's blood smelled so delicious…

Stop it! Someone needs your help. I held my breath until I reached the back of the cave. There lay a human male that smelled so good. And he was dying. He looked up slowly, squinting.

"Summer? Is that you?" it asked, weakly. I recognized the voice as Lucas Gallup.

"Yeah, Lucas?" I asked, smelling the blood when I opened my mouth. I was trying not to drool.

"Yeah," he said, and spat blood out of his mouth as I cringed.

"What happened to you?" I asked, kneeling down next to him, slowly.

"I was hiking when I saw an interesting plant off of the trail," he began. "I went to go look at it," he stopped as I straightened his leg and cringed.

"Sorry," I said. "Go ahead."

"And I was attacked by a pack of wolves. I tried to run, but they were faster than me. The next thing I knew, I was in this cave, dying," he finished, tears glistening in his eyes. Pain crossed his face.

"Summer, please, help me," he said, weakly, a tear escaping his eye. "Don't let me die." I looked into his tear-filled eyes and realized that maybe, just maybe, I shouldn't have ignored the flutter my heart gave when I walked by him all those years. I realized what I had to do.

"I won't let you die, I swear, but you have to promise me something," I said.

"Anything," he said.

"Anything that happens, no matter how weird, it is for the better. Promise me that you'll go through with it?" I said, and took his hand.

"I promise," he said.

"Okay," I said, and began to help him sit up. I tilted his head up, and pulled down the collar of his shirt, so his neck was now visible. I inhaled the blood, and thought, just for a moment about drinking the sweet, crimson liquid, but instead, forced myself to gain control.

"This will hurt," I said. "For a while, but it will _keep you alive. _Ready?" I asked.

He took a deep breath. "Ready," he said, and I bit down hard on his neck, eventually forcing myself to pull away. I was doing this for Lucas. For love.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter!!! If you know who Lucas is, please don't spill the secret! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 15 reviews for the next chapter??? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I forgot to mention that this story is five years after Teenagers in Love. :/ Sorry!!!**

**Lindsay's POV**

"Carlisle!" Summer ran through the door carrying a limp body in her arms.

"Summer! What the?" I jumped up and looked at her. She was _carrying _a _body. _

"Where's Carlisle?" she asked, looking frantic.

"In his study," I said. "But what is going on?"

"I'll explain later," she said, and ran upstairs.

"That was weird," I said.

"Well, it is Summer," said Destiny, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Very true," I said, sitting back down next to Seth.

**Summer's POV**

"Carlisle!" I yelled, barging into his office.

"Summer, what…"

"I can explain," I said, quickly, and told him the story.

"Wow," he said.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Lay him over here," he said, gesturing to the couch in the corner of the room. "You can stay with him if you like."

"I think I will," I said, kneeling down and grabbing his hand.

"I'll leave you alone," he said, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Carlisle," I said, and looked back down at Lucas.

**Lindsay's POV**

Carlisle came down the stairs.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She found some boy she knew in the forest, dying, and bit him," he said, calmly.

"Who was it?" asked Destiny.

"She didn't say," he replied.

"I'll go see," I said, and ran upstairs. I knocked on the door of Carlisle's study. "Summer?"

"Yeah?" she replied, sounding sort of…_weak? _

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied, and I walked in, closing the door behind me.

"Hey," I said, going over to her. "Who was it?"

She sighed, "Ruffles."

I was shocked. "Ruffles as in?"

"Yeah," she replied, before I could finish. I looked down at his face and gasped. "You should go get Bailey," she ended, looking up at me.

"I'm on it," I said, running down the stairs.

"Bailey?" I said, when I got there, literally two seconds later.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking confused.

"I think you should come here," I said. "It's important."

"Okay," she said, getting up from her spot next to Daniel and coming over. We sprinted back to Carlisle's study, closing the door behind us.

"Bailey" said Summer from next to the couch.

"What?" she asked, looking worried.

"It's…Lucas," she said, backing away. Bailey gasped, and if it were possible, tears would've filled her eyes.

**Haha cliffie!!!!!!!! Please review!!!!!!!! You know you want to :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lindsay's POV**

"Lucas!" She gasped and fell to the floor next to him, looking at his face, caked with blood and dirt. "What happened?"

"He was hiking and got off the trail to look at a plant," Summer began. "Then he got attacked by a pack of wild wolves.

"Thank you for saving him," Bailey said.

"No problem," Summer replied. They both looked at him, dry sobs, heaving in their chests. I slipped out of the room, and back down the stairs.

"Who was it?" Kellie asked.

"Lucas," I replied.

"Lucas as in…" she trailed off.

"Bailey's brother? Yeah," I said, quietly and resumed my spot by Seth.

"What a day," Destiny said.

"Yeah, it was," I replied. We sat in silence for a while, everyone eventually leaving to do something or another. I turned to tell Seth he should get some sleep, but he was already snoring. I giggled softly and grabbed one of the fluffy pillows from behind me. I put it behind his head, which was on the window and kissed his cheek before grabbing a book from the shelf next to the TV. The I sat back down and spent my first night as a vampire reading all night.

***********

The next day was a sunny one, so we spent it outside. Except Summer, show was inside waiting for Lucas to wake up. All the boys were playing football, Esme was working in her garden, and the rest of us were sitting around, talking.

"What should I get Jake for our anniversary?" asked Nessie, thoughtfully, looking at her ring. They had an extremely extravagant wedding in Disneyland about five years ago.

"That's easy," said Destiny.

"What?" asked Nessie, her eyes glittering.

"Deodorant," said Destiny, and the rest of us laughed.

"Seriously!" She said. "It's really hard!"

"Umm…" started Alice, but her face went blank before she could answer. Then, suddenly, she jumped up and screamed, "Lucas is waking up!" before bursting through the front door and up the stairs to Carlisle's study. We all stood up and followed suit. Somehow we all crammed into Carlisle's study and gathered around the couch. A few minutes of silence, and finally, Lucas' eyelids fluttered open.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lindsay's POV**

"Luke!" yelled Bailey, and flung her arms around his neck. "I missed you so much!"

"Who are you?" he asked, weaving his way out of the hug.

"You're sister," she said, sounding heartbroken.

He screwed up his face, as if he was in deep thought, which he probably was. Then his face lit up. "Oh yeah! I missed you too Bailey!" He hugged her again. "And, Lindsay Yates, is that you?"

"The one and only. Welcome to the coven Ruffles," I said, and ruffled his hair.

`"Wait, coven?" he said, confused.

"Yeah, didn't Summer tell you?"

"No," he said. We all explained the vampire thing to him, and he was very calm about it.

"Oh, cool," he said, when we finished. "Summer, by the way, thank you for saving me."

"No, probl.." she started, but before she could finish, he crushed his lips to hers, and we all gasped. They pulled away blushing.

"Sorry, I've just always wanted to do that," said Lucas.

"Really? Me too!" said Summer.

"I'm leaving now," said Destiny.

"Right behind you," I said, and soon enough, everyone left to let them figure out their awkward relationship.

***********

After that, we all resumed our positions outside. The boys went back to their game, and were now arguing about the number of points each team had. Well Garrett and Emmett were arguing, everyone else was just laughing at them.

"Never thought I'd see the day," I said, "Garrett playing football."

"I know right!" replied Destiny. "Crazy."

"Yeah, crazy, insane, whatever," said Nessie, sounding annoyed. "Now, does anyone know what I should get Jake for our anniversary?"

"Our anniversary?" asked Jake, running over. "When?"

Nessie scoffed, and ran into the house.

"Nice going, slick," I said, sarcastically.

"Eh, I'm kidding," he said. "I already got her something. Just messin' with her before her surprise."

At this, Nessie stalked out of the house, smacked his arm and left.

"OW!" he shouted, rubbing his arm.

"Again, nice going," I said, giving him a thumbs up. He stuck his tongue out at me, and went back to playing football.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviews and puts up with my sometimes long waits. :/ Writer's block, but here it is!!! Chapter nine!!!**

**Bailey's POV**

The next week I finally got some alone time with Daniel. It was another sunny day and we were standing in the Cullen's very bright living room.

"Ugh," I said, plopping down on the couch. "What a week. For the first time in two months, I actually feel tired."

"Same here," said Daniel, plopping next to me and putting his arm around me. We sat there for quite some time before I got bored.

"I'm bored," I said.

"I know how to fix that," he said, flirtatiously.

"Oh, do you now?" I asked as he leaned in. I knew exactly where this was going.

I watched his lips as they formed two words. "Arm wrestling?"

"You're on," I said, and we sat on the floor, arms on the table.

"One, two, three," he said, and we pushed hard against each other's hands. I could beat him anytime, but I decided to play with his mind a bit. I stopped pushing a little and he started pushing harder, my hand nearing the table. My hand was just centimeters away from hitting the table, when I pushed back hard and his hand flopped on the table.

"Ha!" I said.

"Not fair! I call a rematch!" he said.

"You are on," I said.

"Don't break my table!" yelled Esme from her garden.

"We won't!" we yelled back, and began the second match. It took five more matches, me beating him in every one, before he quit.

"I give up, you win," he said, throwing his hands up.

"Yeah," I said. "I figured if I beat you enough, you'd for fit," I said, smugly.

He just laughed at this. "Come on, I have a surprise for you," he said.

"Okay," I said, and he led me out the back door. Everyone was out there, so it took more time to get past. All of the guys were playing football, except Lucas, who wasn't one for sports, and had his arm around Summer. They were together now. Great. Suddenly, Alice squealed, and followed us to the edge of the forest.

"Really Daniel?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, sounding annoyed. "Don't tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed," she said, and skipped back to her spot where the girls were cheering for their guys team in the football game. Did I really look that stupid when I cheered for Daniel? A light pulling on my hand pushed those thoughts out of my head. We ran, pretty far I might add, into the woods, and I heard rushing water. We kept running and came to a stop facing a waterfall. Daniel climbed up some of the rocks and extended his hand to help me up. Even though I could get up without his help, I took his hand and followed him. Still holding hands, we neared a ledge under the waterfall. I looked out at the sun, just beginning to set, and sighed. I was so mesmerized by the beauty that was nature, that I didn't hear Daniel come up behind me and pick me up. The next thing I know the rushing water below was getting closer and closer to my face.

"Rock!" I shouted, before landing with a giant crash.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked, looking cautiously over the edge.

"One sec," I yelled back, shaking rock pieces out of my hair. "You were saying?"

"Are you okay?" he repeated.

"I am, but the rock however," I looked over where a few seconds ago there was a rock. "Is not," I finished. While Daniel laughed, I creeped back up to the ledge and behind him.

"Your turn," I whispered in his ear, and before he could comprehend what I said, he was in the freezing water that was warm to us. He rose to the surface just as I jumped in after him, landing on his head.

"That was not nice!" he yelled at me.

"I know, but you still love me right?" I smiled cutely.

"Maybe," he said. I smacked him and he laughed. "Hey, look at that," he said, and pointed to a lilly pad in the distance with a flower on top of it.

"Yeah, and?" I asked, confused. I began getting curious when it began moving towards us.

"What the?" I asked, but Daniel dragged me to a rock and sat on top of it, pulling me up next to him. The lilly pad followed him.

"If I didn't love you, would I be doing this?"he asked, standing up. The lilly pad stopped at my feet. He got down on one knee and picked it up.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. I looked down at the lilly pad, which had a ring in it. It was a thin gold band with a teardrop diamond in it. I was so mesmerized by the beauty of the ring, and Daniel's eyes, that I forgot what just happened.

"Well?" he asked.

"Huh?" I said, dreamily.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh! Yes," I replied, and he smiled. I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him. By the time we'd pulled away, the sun had set in the distance, and it was almost dark. I began to get up, but he stopped me.

"We haven't had time alone since we were changed into vampires," he said. "Why don't we just…stay here?"

I smiled, "Okay," I said, then sat down next to him. We stayed there all night, looking at the stars and talking about the wedding. I swear, this night had to be one of the best nights of my life.

**A/N: Yay, happy stuff!!! I swear, the whole time I was writing this, I was thinking of how Daniel would react to most of this if he read it, lol. Please make me smile, and REVIEW!!!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: With school coming up, I'm not sure how much I'll be updating. I already wrote the next three chapters, but I have to type them up. Please enjoy, and tomorrow as a back to school present, I'll try and post chapter 11. :D Enjoy your first day!!!!**

**Bailey's POV**

Daniel and I walked back to the Cullen's slowly the next morning, enjoying our time together. We talked about everything. We had all the time in the world. When we finally got back to the Cullen's, we sighed and opened the front door. It was overcast again, as it usually was in Forks. We walked into the house and everyone was in a different position. First, our ears were filled with beautiful music, and we saw Edward at the piano and Bella on top of it. Then we heard screwdrivers and wrenches and figured Rosalie and Emmett were working on something in the Cullen's extremely large garage. Esme was making something in the kitchen and Carlisle was pretending to read a book at the counter, but we all knew he was really watching Esme. Alice was, from what I heard, upstairs, Jasper obviously with her, and I heard pages rustling. All of our friends were piled onto the couches and chairs, some even on the floor. I walked in to join them like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Hey guys," I said, dragging Daniel behind me. He sat on the couch, and there was no room for me, so I sat on the floor leaning against his legs. He started absentmindedly playing with a strand of my hair.

"Where have you been?" asked Summer, raising her eyebrows.

"The woods," I replied casually.

"What did you do in the woods all night," asked Kellie.

"Well, we have sort of an announcement," said Daniel. At that, Carlisle and Esme came over from the kitchen, the music and clanging of wrenches stopped as Bella, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett came in. Jasper came down, Alice behind him, clutching a notebook tightly to her chest.

"We're engaged!" I shouted, and everyone chorused their congratulations, except Alice, who was scribbling furiously in her notebook. When I looked at her, she looked up and said, "What kind of flowers?"

"Huh?" I replied, and everyone looked at her.

"For your bouquet," she said. When I looked at her strangely, she said, "That's what I saw yesterday when you were going to the forest."

"Oh," I replied. I really hadn't thought about it till now.

"Good," she replied. "Now what kind of flowers?"

"Lilies," I replied automatically, smiling up at Daniel, who, if he could've blushed, he would have. Even though our human memories were fuzzy, we both clearly remembered, the day he asked me out.

*Flashback*

I was walking through the hallway of Forks High School. I sat down in my first period English class, and since I was the first one, retrieved my book from my backpack and began to read. Daniel came in and sat down in his seat next to me.

"Hi Daniel," I said, not looking up from my book.

"Hi Bailey," he said, sounding nervous. "Um, I was wondering…" he trailed off.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up from my book.

"One second," he said, turning to his backpack and digging furiously through it.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, looking at him curiously.

"Yeah," he said over his shoulder, then turned to me with a crushed looking white lily in his hand. "Out with me will you go?" he asked, then smacked his forehead.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked, handing me the lily.

I smiled. "Sure," I said, taking the lily.

"Great," he said smiling as well. "What now?"

At this I just laughed and went back to reading.

*End of Flashback*


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: YAY!!! It's here, Chapter 11!!!!!!!!! Please read, review, and all that jazz. :D**

**Bailey's POV**

**One month later**

I gasped as I turned towards the mirror in Alice's closet. "Alice, it's perfect," I said, admiring my dress from every angle. It fit like a glove, and it was white silk, red velvet around the neckline, around my waist, and the bottom of the dress. Around the velvet were little bead designs.

"Let's go show everybody," said Alice, excitedly dragging me from her huge closet and into her smaller bedroom, where every girl in the house was standing. They oohed and ahhed over my dress. Eventually, my bridesmaids were getting fitted for their dresses. My bridesmaids dresses were knee-length deep red dresses Alice had picked out. My best friend, Kristin, who'd came from Las Vegas to serve as my maid of honor, was in a dress of the same design, except it was white. My parents were coming to the wedding, only days two days from now. Daniel and I decided on letting Alice make the most important decisions, everything being a secret from us until the wedding day. We only knew a few things, like my bridesmaids, Lindsay, Destiny, Summer, Kellie, Nessie, Alex, Lauren, and Leah, and my maid of honor, Kristin, of course. We knew Daniel's groomsmen, Bryce, Lucas, Seth, Embry, Jake and Collin, who'd imprinted on Alex only a few weeks ago when the wolf pack was at the house. His best man was Garrett. White lilies were my flowers, the colors were red and white, and we knew our song for the first dance. Everything else was a surprise, even the location. I looked in the mirror again, and my stomach fluttered. I even could've sworn I heard my heart beat, but realized it was just Kristin, who was still human. I was marrying Daniel in two days. No pressure or anything. Breathe, Bailey. Just breathe.

*******

The next afternoon , everyone except Daniel and I were helping Alice set up the wedding, wherever it was going to be. I got up from my very comfortable chair in my room that I used for reading and went to knock on Daniel's door.

"Come in, Bailey," he said, and I could almost hear the smile forming on his face. Sure enough, when I opened the door, he was wearing a full blown grin across his face. He opened his arms and I jumped into them.

"Hey there stranger," he said, before kissing my head gently. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Wedding plans," I said into his chest, my voice muffled.

"Tell me about it," he said, pulling me over to the chair in the corner and sitting down before pulling me onto his lap. "The guys are dragging me to a vampire bachelor party. Any idea what that is?"

"Bella said it's just a normal night out," I said. "You know, hunting and all of that."

"Fun," he said, sarcastically. "So what are you in for tonight?"

"Not like you. I think I'll enjoy mine, it's just a slumber party," I said. "Minus the slumber. Movies, talking, truth or dare, shoot, hookup, marry." I smirked, remembering, even though it was fuzzy, his least favorite game. He _despised _Shoot Hookup Marry when we were human. Judging by his groan, he remembered too. I giggled.

"Just remember," he said. "You're marrying _me, _tomorrow."

"And I wouldn't want it any other way," I said, nestling my head in the crook of his neck.

"Good," he replied, resting his chin on my head. The rest of our afternoon was spent like this, until we were pulled away by our friends to the parties in store for us.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for switching POV's, but it seemed cute. :) Please enjoy!!!! And Review!!!**

**Bailey's POV**

Breathe Bailey. Just Breathe. In, out. In, out. One last calming breath as Alice pulled the curling iron out of my hair, revealing one last perfect ringlet. I was in a daze as my beautiful dress was slipped over my head, and everyone changed around me. Commotion rang throughout the hotel room. I wasn't sure of where the wedding was being held, other than the fact that it was right outside of the hotel. I knew this because when I got in the car I was put in a blindfold and headphones, music blasting so loudly in my ears that I couldn't hear a thing.

"Everyone go down to the lobby!" Alice's voice pulled me out of my daze. I followed the group of girls down the stairs and into the fancy hotel lobby. We lined up, my bridesmaids, Kristin, and then me. I focused again on calming breaths, as a bouquet of white lilies were thrust into my hands. My dad appeared next to me.

"You look beautiful sweetheart," he said.

"Thanks dad. I love you," I said, linking my arm through his.

"I love you too," he said, patting my hand gently as the music began to play. I watched my friends dance gracefully down the aisle, and breathed slowly.

"Ready?" asked my dad, and I turned to him, just realizing that the wedding march had begun to play.

I nodded. "Let's do this."

He nodded and we began to walk slowly down the aisle. The first thing I saw when we walked through the doors was the huge waterfall. Trees were surrounding it and it smelled of pine and fresh water. I could hear the wind rustling through the trees and the water rushing down the rocks. I saved the best thing for last. Finally I looked at Daniel. He looked fantastic in his black tuxedo, and his golden eyes were sparkling. He was smiling widely, and I was too. Our grins got bigger the further I walked down the aisle, and by the time I'd reached him, we were both grinning ear to ear. I barely noticed anything in the world, as my dad placed my hand in his. I took one last calming breath and stood beside Daniel and Carlisle, who was marrying us. I barely heard a word he said, until this:

**Daniel's POV**

I took a deep breath as Bailey, my Bailey smiled at me. She was so beautiful. I smiled back, only snapped back into reality with these words.

"Do you, Daniel Crosby, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, as long as you both shall live?" We used the words Bella and Edward had used, because it seemed to fit.

"I do," I said, looking into her eyes.

"And do you Bailey Gallup, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she said, smiling up at me as I exhaled in relief. Even though she said yes to my proposal, these words made me believe that she was really mine.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." I didn't need to be told twice. I leaned down, pulling the veil over her head, and pressed my lips to hers. We both smiled, now husband and wife.

********

**Bailey's POV**

The reception was held in the hotel ballroom. We shoved cake into each other's mouths, swallowing hard, even though it now tasted terrible. We mingled and hugged each of our guests, not letting go of each other's hands. Then Garrett stood to make his speech.

"Daniel has been my best friend for many years. I've been cruel, mean, and used him as a punching bag. Honestly, I'm not sorry for any of it, but I'll pretend for today." Everyone laughed here. "I'm happy for you. To Bailey and Daniel!" He raised his glass.

"Bailey and Daniel," everyone repeated sipping out of their glasses.

"And now it's time for the couple's first dance as husband and wife," Garrett said before hopping off the chair and sitting back down next to Leah. Daniel stood, extending his hand to me, and I gladly took it. He led me to the dance floor as 'I Could Not Ask for More,' by Edwin McCain blared through the speakers. I smiled up at him, and he returned it.

"Mrs. Bailey Crosby," he said, still smiling as he twirled me.

"I like it," I said.

"Me too," he smiled again.

_ And these are the moments, I thank God that I'm alive,_

_ And these are the moments, I'll remember all my life. _

_ I've found all I've waited for,_

_ And I could not ask for more. _

After the song ended, I danced with Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Seth, Embry, Garrett, my dad, Lucas, and every other guy in the place before I finally got back to Daniel. We danced to a few more songs before I stood on a chair to throw my bouquet. I turned afterwards to see Summer dancing around with the white lilies in her hand. Well that's Summer for you. Next was the garter, which Daniel shot at a very unsuspecting Lucas. I laughed hysterically at the look on his face.

"Bailey!" yelled Alice after one more song. "Come on, you've got a plane to catch, and you are _not_ wearing that on the plane." I sighed and let her drag me to the same hotel room I'd used to change into my wedding dress. She threw me a scrap of fabric that I figured out was a dress and put it on. It fell to my knees. We ran back to the lobby where Daniel was waiting by the door. I took his hand and we ran through the traditional crowd of rice. Daniel kissed me one more time before he opened my door and I got in the car. He came around to the other side and got in. He smiled at me once more as we sped off into the distance.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed my last chapter. Now, I have a question for you, my readers. Who is your favorite couple in my story? Your choices are:**

**Lindsay/Seth**

**Destiny/Embry**

**Kellie/Bryce**

**Summer/Lucas**

**Bailey/Daniel**

**Leah/Garrett**

**I don't know why I asked, but I just want to know for some reason! :D Anyway, please review, and I will now let you move on to chapter 13!**

**Summer's POV**

We arrived back at the Cullen's only one hour after Daniel and Bailey sped off into the distance. It turns out that with the coven and the pack, clean up only took about 45 minutes. Then, due to the Cullen's crazy driving, we got back within 15 more minutes. When we got back into the house I ran upstairs to my room to change into jeans and my favorite t-shirt with a ketchup bottle and a tomato. The tomato was looking at the ketchup bottle and saying, 'This is so messed up.' Bailey and Lucas had gotten it for me for my birthday one year, which was much more comfortable then the itchy bridesmaids dress. As I ran back down the stairs, I passed one of the many large windows and looked outside. I smiled at the red orange and yellow leaves on the trees. Then I saw one bare tree, and looking down under it, was a pile of neatly raked leaves. I smiled wider before headlong sprinting down the stairs.

"Lucas!" I yelled frantically, waving my arms over my head. Nobody looked at me. They were all used to my weird behavior.

"Yeah?" asked Lucas, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"Come on!" I said, grabbing his hand, and he set his book face down on the table. He began to protest, but then stopped. Anyone who's known me long enough won't ask questions, and just sort of go with it. I dragged him to the pile of leaves and pointed to it.

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"Play in them!" I yelled like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um, ok," he said. Taking my hand, we both ran as fast as we could before jumping and landing in the pile of brightly colored leaves. Then we started throwing handfuls of leaves at each other in sort of a leaf fight. This continued for some time before he stopped, so I stopped too. He came over, and taking my hands, pulled me up. He picked one leaf gently out of my hair before and smiled before pressing his lips to mine.

"Summer Olson," he said, pulling away. "For years I never thought of you as more than a sister. But that day in the woods, something changed. I love you , and I know it might seem soon, but," he took a deep breath before sliding down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Woah!" I said, looking at the ring. It was a silver band with little diamonds covering the top of it.

"Well," he asked.

"YES!" I screamed and leaped into his open arms. He slipped the ring on my finger and we fell back into the leaves, laughing.

"It's a really good day today," I said.

"It sure is," he said taking my hand.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, and please remember to answer my question from my first author's note by reviewing!!!! And somewhere out there is a spazzy Summer and a hyperventilating Lucas, lolz. Hope you enjoyed!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ok, from now on, I'll probably post 3 times a week: Thursdays, Saturdays and Sundays, so check back then! Occasionally, I'll post a chapter on other days if I'm not busy though. Thanks for reading, and please please please please please please REVIEW!!!!! :D**

**Summer's POV**

"So what made you propose to me right now?" I asked Lucas later when we were still laying in the leaves.

"I don't know," he said. "I just had the ring in my pocket and made a spur of the moment decision."

"Oh," I said, staring into the overcast sky. It looked like a storm was coming.

"We should go back," Lucas said. "Tell everyone the news."

"Okay," I said, and he got up, pulling me up with him. We took the short run back to the Cullens, and I burst through the door.

"Guess what?!?!" I yelled, my voice echoing through the entire house.

"What?" asked Destiny.

I pulled Lucas into the awkward hug I'd always given him when we were younger. "We're engaged!"

"Slow down! We just had a wedding _today!" _said Emmett.

Alice shrieked, running down the stairs.

"Who cares?" she yelled at Emmett. "I've got a wedding to plan." She turned to us. "How soon do you want it?"

"How soon can it be done?" asked Lucas. I giggled at his enthusiasm to marry me.

"A week," she replied automatically. "But you'll probably want Bailey and Daniel here for it, so let's say two weeks from tomorrow."

"Deal," Lucas and I said together, and began laughing hysterically.

"Consider it done," she replied. "I'll go get some things together , then I'll need to talk to you two."

"Ok," we said, and she ran up the stairs.

"Summer, can I talk to you for a minute?" I turned to see Lauren standing sheepishly in the corner. I looked at Lucas, who nodded at me. I went over.

"What's up?" I asked. I was over the Drew thing now. He was gone, and Lucas had just proposed to me, so I was feeling just jazzy.

"I hope you can forgive me," she said. "I mean, I killed the love of your life, so I understand if you don't."

"Love of my life?" I laughed, looking at Lucas. "No you didn't. I was young, stupid, and didn't realize what a jerk he was. I should be the one apologizing. I totally overreacted."

"So we can be friends?" she asked, looking hopeful.

"Heck yes," I said, and she smiled.

"Good. Call me Laurie by the way."

"Okay."

"Oh, did you hear? There's going to be a thunderstorm tonight, and do you know what that means?" she asked, looking hyper.

"No…" I said.

"BASEBALL!!!!" she shouted. "WITH METAL BATS!!!!"

"No way!" I shouted, then smiled. "We're going to get along just fine."

She smiled. "We're going to kick butt in that game tonight," she said.

"YES we are!" I shouted, high fiving her. She looked over at the couches, then back, looking down, and I have a feeling that if she could blush, she would have."

"What?" I asked.

"Did you see how Brady was looking at me?" she asked, referring to Collin's best friend, who's been here a lot since Collin imprinted on Alex. I looked over.

"Don't look!" she shouted.

"Then how am I supposed to know?" I looked at his face, and he looked away quickly, blushing furiously.

"He's been looking at me like that a lot lately," she said. "And I think I like him."

"Summer, Lucas, I need you," said Alice from around the corner.

"And the fun begins," I say, then I looked at Brady. "Go get him. Come on Lucas!"

"Ugh! Do I have to?" he asked.

"Yes, now COME ON!" I shouted, dragging him up the stairs. Laurie looked at me then at Brady.

"GO!" I mouthed, and continued up the stairs, dragging Lucas behind me.

**Hope you liked it. YAY SUMMER AND LAURIE ARE FRIENDS!!! Now, you see that little button right under this? Yeah? CLICK IT THEN TYPE SOMETHING!!!!!! Thanks!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summer's POV**

We arrived at the field where we were playing baseball a few hours later. I was all jazzed up, ready to play. We were playing vampires vs. wolves, vampires batting first. Now we were just waiting for the storm to begin. Just then, Alice's eyes glazed over.

"It's time," she said, running to the pitcher's mound where she would remain all time pitcher. The rest of us lined up, besides Esme and Bella, who were umpires. The entire wolf pack spread across the field, plus Nessie to make it even. Carlisle was first to bat, hitting hard, then running like lightening around the bases. My mouth fell open. That had to be a home run. Then, Seth caught the ball, throwing it to Collin, who was waiting at third base, and tagged Carlisle.

"Out!" yelled Esme.

I was stunned. Next to bat was Edward, followed by Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. So far, we were up by three, two outs. I stepped up to the plate, ready to bat. Alice threw the ball, and I swung. _Crack! _I ran around the bases, settling on third when Embry caught the ball. Then Laurie stepped up.

"Yeah, go Laurie!" I screamed.

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate!" she yelled back as the first ball whizzed past her face. Then she gave me a death glare. From then on, I shut up.

*******

"We totally beat you!" Destiny yelled at Jake as we walked through the front door later that night.

"No you didn't!" he yelled back.

"Yes we did," said Lindsay, walking past them, Seth behind her.

"NO you didn't!" Jake yelled.

"Dude, they kicked our butts," said Seth, wrapping his arm around Lindsay.

"Ha!" said Destiny.

"He's just saying that because Lindsay did," Jake snapped back. "Sam! Did they kick our butts?"

"Yes," said Sam, lazily from the doorway.

"Who asked you?" Jake asked, plopping down on the couch next to Nessie.

"I'd love to stay and argue, but I've got a pregnant wife at home, that I really should get back to," Sam said. "Bye."

"Bye," everyone said. Jake folded his arms over his chest, muttering to himself, although he wasn't really, because everyone in the house could hear every word.

I pulled Laurie aside. "Did you talk to Brady?" I asked, softly so the wolves couldn't hear.

"Yes," she said.

"What happened?" I asked a little louder.

"He imprinted on her," everyone said lazily.

"Am I the last one to know about this?" I asked.

"Yes," said everyone in unison.

"So Laurie, are you guys you know, boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked, excitedly.

"Yes," said everyone else when Laurie opened her mouth.

"Are any of you guys named Laurie? I didn't think so!" I said. "Anyway, congratulations. It's nice that my maid of honor will have a date for my wedding."

"What?!?" she screeched. "You want me as your maid of honor?"

"Yes!" I said.

"Thank you Summer!" she shouted, hugging me.

"You're welcome. Now come on, we need help with wedding plans," I said.

"Okay!" she shouted, and we ran up the stairs, dragging Lucas behind us.

**This chapter is dedicated to the freaks themselves, Summer and Laurie!!!! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Summer's POV**

Almost two weeks later, I sat, bouncing up and down on one of the Cullen's fluffy white couches.

"Summer, calm down," said Lucas.

"How can I calm down?" I asked. "Daniel and Bailey are coming home and then we leave for HAWAII! Where we're getting MARRIED!"

Just then the front door opened and I ran to attack Bailey with hugs. "How was Paris?!?! I'm getting married tomorrow!"

"Great, wait what?" she asked, pulling out of the hug.

"You heard me, Ruffles and I are getting married tomorrow!" I said.

"Where exactly is this happening?" she asked.

"Hawaii, so go unpack," I said, pushing them to their room. "Then repack. We're leaving in an hour."

They came back fifty five minutes later with their bags packed.

"Let's go!" I shouted, and we piled into the Cullen's many cars and drove away to the airport.

*********

"Flight 26 to Hawaii," came the voice over the intercom, and we got up and boarded our plane.

"Laurie, sit here," I said.

"What the heck?" asked Lucas.

"Sit with Brady!" I said, referring to Laurie's boyfriend, and Lucas' best man. They sat in the seats behind us.

"We will now be leaving, please wait until we are in the air to take off your seatbelts and put down your tray tables. Thank you!" Less than twenty minutes later, the light flashed signaling we could take off our seatbelts. A flight attendant came around with peanuts. She had bright red hair and was wearing stilettos.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked me when she came to me and Laurie with peanuts.

"Um,no," I said, then I recognized her from Bella Edward Drew and I's flight to Indonesia five years ago. She was the one who kept staring at me when I was handcuffed.

"You just look like, never mind, it couldn't be," she walked off, her stilettos clicking with every step.

"What was that about?" asked Laurie.

"About five years ago, we were running from the Volturi, you remember the story right?" I asked, and she nodded. "Well, when we were on the plane, I kind of got handcuffed at the front for throwing peanuts, and she just kept staring at me."

"Shall we jog her memory?" asked Laurie.

"We shall," I said, ripping open my bag of peanuts. We began to throw them at the couple in front of us.

"Bloody! What was that?" the man asked. He had bright red hair and a British accent.

"Ronald, what are you talking about, I didn't feel, what the?" she asked when I threw a peanut at the back of her head. She had a British accent too and bushy brown hair. They both turned around. Laurie and I pretended to be asleep.

"Hermione, do you think they're the ones who threw peanuts at us?" he asked quietly.

"Ronald, don't be absurd, they're asleep," she snapped.

"Right," he said, and they turned around. We threw more peanuts.

"Hermione I really think they're the ones throwing them. I grew up with Fred and George, so I know pranks when I see one. They're not really asleep," he said.

"Honestly Ronald," the woman, Hermione, said. "They're asleep."

Ronald, mumbling to himself, turned back. Laurie and I started laughing hysterically.

"Excuse me," Laurie said to the nearest flight attendant. He was really hot. "I have to squeeze the lemon, where is your nearest bathroom?"

"Uhm, back of the plane," he said, looking at us like we were from Jupiter.

"Thank you," she said, and ran to the back of the plane. I wondered what she was doing, considering vampires don't use the bathroom. She came back a minute later.

"What the?" I asked, but then she emptied her pockets. They were full of mini soaps and lotions. We began laughing again. Before the plane landed, we threw more peanuts, then stalked the hot flight attendant. When he figured it out, he screamed 'TERRORISTS!' so we were handcuffed at the front of the plane. And the whole time, the red headed flight attendant didn't remember me. When we got off the plane, Alice rushed us all to the fancy hotel she had us booked in.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summer's POV**

The next morning, Alice took me into the huge bathroom in one of the three presidential suites we'd rented in the hotel. The girls shared one room, and the guys shared two since most of us didn't sleep. I began to bounce up and down on the chair.

"Summer, calm down. You're going to make me mess up," Alice said, holding a tube of mascara.

"Sorry, I'm just excited," I replied. "I'm getting married!"

"Yes, but save that excitement for later. Right now, hold it in while I fix your hair and makeup," she said, and I obeyed, sitting silently for the next hour. It was torture, really, but totally worth it. I stepped out of the huge bathroom, and Alice and Laurie gently slipped the dress over my head.

"Summer, you look great," said Bailey finally when I was ready. I turned to face the mirror. Man, I looked pretty dang hot. The top of my dress had little beads all over it, and the skirt was long and somewhat poofy. My hair was wavy and full.

"Lucas' eyes are going to pop out of his head," said Laurie.

"Seriously," said Lindsay.

"Thanks," I said, and Alice looked at her watch.

"Oh! We've got to go," she said, pulling me to the elevator and impatiently pushing the button. Laurie, Lindsay, Bailey and Bella followed. We arrived down in the lobby and ran out the door. We reached the overcast beach in a matter of minutes and Alice thrust a bouquet of pink and yellow roses into my hands then ran to get a seat. We got in a straight line, first Bella in a pink dress, then Bailey in purple, Lindsay in orange, and finally, Laurie in yellow. Then I followed up in my white wedding dress. As Bella, Bailey, Lindsay and Laurie danced gracefully down the aisle, I took a deep breath, trying to calm down, and my dad came to stand next to me.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, let's do this," I said, excitedly as the wedding march began to play. We walked down the sandy beach, and Laurie was right, Lucas' eyes were popping out of his head. I giggled softly. Standing behind Lucas was Brady, serving as his best man, followed by Edward, Daniel and Seth. When we finally reached the end of the aisle, my dad placed my hand in Lucas' and we both smiled immediately.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered today, to blah blah blah," was all I heard. I wasn't exactly paying attention to what Carlisle, who was marrying us, said until these words:

"Lucas Gallup, do you take Summer Olson to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he said confidently.

"And do you, Summer Olson, take Lucas Gallup, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"Heck yes!" I yelled, and Carlisle gave me 'a look.'

"I mean, I do," I said, looking down.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he said, but before he could finish, Lucas and I were kissing.

************

The reception was really great. We had cheesecake, upon my request, and shoved it into each other's mouths. I swallowed gratefully, but it took Lucas a minute to get it down. Then Brady stood up on a chair, tapping his glass.

"I've only known Lucas for a short time, but in that time, we've become close. Almost like brothers. We've bonded very well in the past two weeks, and I'm very happy for you. Congratulations Summer and Lucas Gallup."

"Summer and Lucas!" everyone chorused, drinking from their glasses.

"And now, it's time for the couple's first dance," Brady said before stepping down from the chair.

Lucas pulled me towards the dance floor and Canons by Phil Whickham came on. We swayed together, and occasionally he spun me around.

"We're married," he said. "I never thought I'd be married to you, but here I am."

"Crazy," I replied, resting my head on his shoulder. The music continued to play and I danced with every other guy in the room. Then I stood on the stage to throw my bouquet. I tossed it behind me and turned around. I turned to see Leah with it in her hands. She walked away, her face bright red. Next, Lucas removed my garter and tossed it into a crowd of guys. Nobody really tried to catch it like the girls did, but it landed in the hands of none other than Garrett. The look on his face was priceless and if he could have blushed, I'm sure he would have. He moved towards Leah, muttering to himself.

"Summer! Come on!" shouted Alice, and I ran back to the presidential suite with her. She threw me the purple dress I'd picked out and I threw it on and yanked off my heels and put on my favorite purple high top converse with multi-colored laces. Yeah, that was better.

"Summer!" Alice shouted, looking at my shoes.

"What?" I asked.

"Ugh, never mind we don't have time," she said and yanked me towards the elevator. I ran across the lobby where Lucas waited for me at the front door. I grabbed his hand and ran out the door through the rice. Then he opened my door for me, then ran around to the driver's seat. He kissed me once in the car before starting the engine and we sped off into the distance.


	18. Chapter 18

**Lindsay's POV**

I waved to Summer and Lucas before they sped off into the distance. Then I turned to Seth.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, and we began to follow the others towards the hotel.

"Excuse me?" I turned around to see an extraordinarily beautiful hotel worker who was sparkling slightly in the small amount of sun peeking out from behind the clouds. She came a little closer and whispered just so Seth and I could hear. "You're a vampire right?"

"Yes," I whispered quietly.

"I knew there were more here!" she exclaimed.

"Actually, we're from Washington," I said.

"Oh," her face fell. "I'm Lola."

"Lindsay," I said. "And this is my boyfriend, Seth."

She sniffed the air. "Werewolf?"

Seth nodded slowly. Lola smiled.

"Justin, get over here!" she said, excitedly.

"Yeah?" A man of about 23 years old with shaggy brown hair came to stand next to Lola.

"I found another vampire-werewolf couple!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah!" She turned to us. "This is my husband Justin. After he imprinted on me, our families were captured and killed by the Volturi and we've been trying to find other people like us. We've been trying to make a living here, but it hasn't gone well. Are there more couples like us?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," I said. "At least half of our coven is made up by vampire-wolf couples."

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah," I said, getting an idea. "Would you excuse us for just a second?"

"No problem," said Lola, and I grabbed Seth's hand and began to run.

"Carlisle?" I yelled, and he turned around.

"Yes?"

"See that couple over there?" I asked, pointing to Lola and Justin.

"Yes," he said.

"Well, one's a werewolf and the other is a vampire and they're having a hard time trying to make a living here, so I was wondering if…"

"You wanted them to come live with us," he cut in to my sentence.

"You know me to well," I said.

"Well, we have plenty of room, and plenty of money, so I don't see why not," he said.

"Thank you Carlisle," I said, hugging him tightly.

"You're welcome," he said. "Now hurry and get them. We've got a plane to catch."

Seth and I ran back to Lola and Justin.

"How would you guys like to come live with our coven?" I asked.

"That'd be fantastic!" said Justin. "But do you think they'd accept us?"

"Of course," I said, thinking of how Laurie killed Drew and now her and Summer were best friends. "They're very accepting."

"Um, thank you!" exclaimed Lola, hugging me. "Come on, let's get our stuff!" she said to Justin, and they ran off in the direction of a small hut behind the hotel.

"Meet us back at the hotel!" I shouted softly, knowing she could hear me. She gave us a thumbs up behind her back, just to clarify she heard us.

"Let's go," I said to Seth. "I have to get out of this dress," I said grimacing.

He laughed. "You haven't changed a bit." I was pretty sure he was referring to our time in France.

I shrugged. "I know." Then we ran back to the hotel to change and get packed.

******

"Flight 128 to Seattle," came the intercom speaker. We got up to board our plane. I sat next to Seth with Justin and Lola behind us. Seth and Justin were asleep within seconds of being on the plane, so I turned to talk to Lola. She told me all about her history as a vampire, dating back to 1955. I listened intently, occasionally asking a question or two until we landed. We got our luggage and drove the hour drive back to the Cullen's.

"It's good to be home," I said, walking through the front door and taking Seth and I's stuff to our rooms. I looked around, sighing happily, and I could hear Seth go in next door and plop on the bed, snoring seconds later. I giggled softly and walked over to the mahogany desk against the wall, the shelves filled with notebooks and pens for my writing. Then I went and sat in the comfy chair in the corner and sat down. Next to the chair were several bookshelves filled with books I'd acquired over the years. Two of my walls were bright green, one was bright orange, and the one across from my chair was all glass. My walls were filled with pictures of me, Seth and all of our friends. In the middle where a bed should be was a medium sized trampoline. I smiled and went to go jump on it. I jumped and looked at all of the pictures from the years I've had with my friends. My very favorites were one with me and Kellie on the first day of second grade, and one with me and Seth at the park. I smiled at the many memories and sat down at my desk to write my afternoon away.


	19. Chapter 19

**Lindsay's POV**

The next morning I got up from my desk and dressed in my favorite jeans and sweatshirt.

"Good morning," I said to Esme, who was in the kitchen and kissing Seth, who was at the table with the rest of the wolves who never left, on the cheek.

"Hey, what'd you do all night?" he asked.

"Write," I replied matter-of-factly.

"What a surprise," he replied sarcastically.

"I know right," I said, just as sarcastically, sitting in the seat next to him. "What'cha wanna do today?"

"Well my grandma's in town. You wanna go meet her?" he asked.

"Mimi's in town?" Leah's face lit up.

"Yeah, you and Garrett want to come too?" he asked.

"Actually I told him I'd go hunting with him in," she checked the clock on the wall. "Ten minutes, so I'd better go change. We'll come by later." She ran up the stairs in her teddy bear pajama pants.

"So you want to go?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. He scarfed down the rest of his eggs and ran up the stairs. When he came back down we ran out the door and into the woods. He shape-shifted so he could keep up with me. We ran until we got to the edge of the forest where it met the beach and I handed him his clothes. He took them in his mouth and went behind a tree to change. He came back out and I took my hand, leading me to his house.

"Mom, I'm here," he said, and we went into the kitchen.

"Hi Seth. Where's your sister?" she said, giving him a quick squeeze.

"Hunting with Garrett. They'll be by later."

"Hey Sue," I said, and she nodded at me politely. "Charlie," I said, acknowledging Bella's dad behind her. He nodded as well.

"Is Mimi here yet?" asked Seth.

"She's in the living room," Sue said, and Seth dragged me in.

"Mimi?" asked Seth, and in the center of the room was an elderly woman in a wheelchair. She had cappuccino colored skin like Seth and a long gray braid cascading down her back.

"Seth!" she yelled. "Come here and give me a hug!" she said, and Seth let go of my hand and went to hug his grandmother.

"Where is your sister?" she asked.

"She'll be here soon," Seth replied, returning to my side.

"And who is this pretty young lady?" she asked, looking at me and smiling.

"Lindsay, this is Mimi, Mimi, this is Lindsay, my girlfriend," he said.

"Nice to meet you," I said, extending my hand.

"What are we, lawyers? Come here, give me a hug," she said, and I stepped forward, smiling at her. I leaned down and hugged her. She smelled like the beach.

"Would you like me to braid your hair dear?" she asked me. "I haven't braided someone else's hair in the longest time."

"Sure," I said, sitting in front of her on the floor. Seth sat down in front of me and as she braided she sung tribal folk songs in her smooth voice. I usually didn't like people messing with my hair, but her practiced hands had a feather light touch to them. Once she finished, I stood and she took my hand in both of hers.

"Thank you," she said softly, then looked at Seth. "Make sure you hold on to her Seth, she's a keeper."

Seth smiled down at me. "I know."

"Mimi!" shouted Leah from the doorway, running forward to embrace her grandmother.

"Leah, dear, how wonderful to see you!" Mimi said. As if on cue, Leah sat down right where I'd been only a minute ago, and Mimi began braiding and singing again. Garrett looked rather confused as to what to do until Leah patted the floor in front of her, gesturing for him to sit down. As Mimi braided Leah's long, dark hair, Sue and Charlie stepped in from the kitchen. Seth gently tugged on my hand and gestured towards the door with his head. We stepped out onto the beach and began to walk, hand in hand.

"She's great," I said to Seth after a few minutes of peaceful silence.

"She really likes you," he said. "A lot."

"How can you tell?" I asked. "I just met her."

"She has some sort of…feeling, I guess about girls when she first meets them. She says she can see a sort of glow around them. Depending on the color of the glow, will be whether she trusts the person enough to braid their hair. If they sit through quietly, while she sings her folk songs, she gets a sort of look on her face I've seen only once before," he said.

"When was that?" I asked.

"When she first really met Leah," he replied. "She's very important to me. Always, always there for me. Whenever I had problems with girls, I'd go to her. Every single girlfriend I've had I brought to her to see if she trusted them. You were the very first."

I smiled. "I'd love to spend more time with her."

And we did. For the next two weeks we hung out with Mimi almost every day. We hung around the house, we took her to the beach, just enjoyed being with her. I was having so much fun, and enjoying her so much, until one day, one tragic accident ruined it all.

**MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!! CLIFFIE!!!! Please review!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**HAPPY THURSDAY!!! In honor of my good day, you get a chapter!!! Enjoy and please review!!!**

**Lindsay's POV**

Mimi lay on a hospital bed, chest heaving up and down, but just barely. Everyone was silent for what seemed like hours before her eyelids fluttered open.

"Mimi," breathed Seth before embracing his grandmother gently.

"Seth, dear," said Mimi gently. "Would you and your sister mind stepping out for a minute? I have to talk to Garrett and Lindsay."

"Um, ok," said Seth, looking a little taken aback. He and Leah exited the room.

"Mimi," I started.

"Shh…" she said, patting my hand. "I don't have much time."

"What are you talking about?" asked Garrett.

"The spirits are ready for me," she said. "It's my time to go."

It took us both a minute to register what she was saying. "NO!"

"Shhh…" she patted our hands again. "Everybody has their time, and now is mine." She crooked her pointer finger, gesturing for us to come closer. We leaned in further and she reached around her neck, retrieving a ribbon. She placed it on my neck, then a similar one around Garrett's. At the end of the long ribbon, there was a wooden locket and a little wolf charm. Garrett's was the same except mine had an _S _engraved on it, and his had an _L. _

"Open it," Mimi whispered and we did. In mine was a boy of about 5 with curly brown hair and a smile on his face. In Garrett's was a girl of about 7 with long dark hair.

"Seth," I said at the same time Garrett said, "Leah."

"Yes," she said, smiling despite the fact she was to die in a few minutes. "Harry gave them to me the day he died and I haven't taken them off since. My death wish was to give them to the man and woman they imprinted on, hoping that would happen before I died." She smiled again. Then her face got serious. "I want you to show these to Seth and Leah one day. Not today, but whenever you feel the time is right. We both nodded, kissing her cheek. "Now would you please get my grandchildren?"

We nodded once more before placing the lockets in our shirts and stepping out the door.

"She wants to see you," I said, and they hopped up and walked in, closing the door. We stood in silence until the door opened again. We walked in to Leah and Seth crying.

"Mimi!" Seth cried. She ignored him.

"Take good care of them, for me," she said to me and Garrett. We nodded solemnly, Garrett taking Leah in his arms and I sitting next to Seth, wrapping my arms around him and letting him cry into my shoulder. Mimi closed her eyes and I listened to her fragile heart take its last few beats before coming to a gentle stop.


	21. Chapter 21

**Lindsay's POV**

The next week I dressed in the simple black dress and shoes Alice had laid out for me. Usually wasn't a big fan of dresses, but today wasn't much of a day to be complaining. I gave myself a quick once over in the mirror, before sliding a black headband into my braided hair. Mimi had done this exactly a week ago. I stepped outside of my room and went to knock on Seth's door.

"You ready?" I asked when he opened the door, his face tear-stained.

"No, but let's go," he replied and I snaked an arm around his waist, trying to comfort him as we walked silently down the stairs and into the Cullen's backyard. There were rows of folding chairs and we took a seat in the front, right by Mimi's coffin. Lean and Garrett took a seat next to us, Leah's face tear stained as well. The seats filled quickly with Mimi's friends and family. People talked and cried. They talked about how Mimi was close to her and why they were going to miss her. Then we stood and went a little further into the Cullen's large backyard until we came to a deep hole. Carlisle Emmett and Jasper picked up the coffin gently and placed it in the hole, covering Mimi's carcass with earth. Seth buried his face in my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around him. Looking over at Leah and Garrett, Leah had her face buried in his chest and he was gently stroking her hair. I looked at him questioningly and he nodded. We stood in silence as a tombstone was placed in the dirt.

_Here lies Miranda "Mimi" Clearwater_

_1919-2009_

"_The most beautiful things in life are not seen nor touched, but felt with the heart." ~Helen Keller_

Eventually we were the only ones standing around the stone. We stood there for what seemed like hours in complete silence aside from Seth and Leah's sobs. Eventually they pulled themselves together long enough for us to talk.

"We have something to show you," said Garrett, and Seth and Leah were silent as we reached down our shirts and pulled the lockets from around our necks, and we handed them to them. They looked confused.

"Mimi gave them to us the day she died," I said gently. "Open it."

And they did. And they smiled for the first time in over a week. They closed them and handed them back to us.

"Thank you for sharing them with us," Leah said. "We really do feel much better."

"No problem," said Garrett. "Wanna go back to the house now?"

"Nah, I think we'll stay here for a while," said Seth. "You guys can go though."

"You sure?" I asked nervously.

"We'll be fine," said Seth smiling.

"Ok," I said, standing on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Then Garrett and I turned back towards the house and began to walk.


	22. Chapter 22

**Leah's POV**

A knock on the door awoke me the next morning. I sat up, yawned and stretched.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Me." I smiled at Garrett's familiar voice. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," I called back, and the door opened. Garrett stood there with a tray.

"Morning," he said coming over and kissing my forehead softly.

"Morning," I replied.

"I made you breakfast," he said, setting the tray down in front of me.

"Thanks, you're so sweet," I said, digging in to the eggs bacon and toast in front of me. I ate. He talked. I laughed. We kissed. Eventually I finished and stretched again.

"You know what'd be super fun?" asked Garrett, his face lighting up like a child on Christmas morning.

"What?" I asked.

"Jumping on the bed," he said, and before I could comprehend his words, he'd pulled me to my feet and was jumping up down. I joined him giggling and smiling with joy as we jumped.

"GARRETT!" came a scream and the sound of someone running up the stairs. We jumped and landed on the bed. A minute later Alice flung open the door. "Lindsay just told me. Did you?"

"No," he replied quickly.

"Well can I?"

"Yes," he cut her off. She squealed and ran out of the room.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Uh," he said.

"You can tell me," I said, playfully punching him in the arm.

"Well," he said, sighing and running his fingers through his hair. He muttered something to himself that sounded like 'you can do this.' "Will you marry me?"

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Will you marry me?" he asked digging into his pocket and producing a little black box. He opened it. I smiled, looking down at it. It was a gold band with a little heart in the middle.

"No," I said suddenly and his face fell.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly. "I don't know where that came from. I was just knowing I could say no, and…"

"Wait, what?" he asked, confused.

"Yes," I replied, my voice thick with tears and we kissed. A tear rolled down my cheek .

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said, pulling away just far enough that our foreheads were still touching. I smiled in response.

"What else would I say?" I asked, as he wiped a tear from my cheek with his thumb. "You're my forever."

**A/N: Ok, we're past all the sad stuff now. :) I loved writing the end. Hope you enjoyed and please review!!!! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Leah's POV**

I stood in front of the mirror in a hotel in Alaska. I looked…_beautiful. _My dress was strapless and had a gold bow around the middle. The bottom has a golden glow around it that was almost angelic. Today I was getting married. Alice had done my makeup so that my face glowed like my dress. My hair cascaded down my back in loose waves instead of hanging straight like it always did.

"Ready?" asked Alice. I nodded slowly. She gently pulled me to the elevator and Lindsay Destiny and Nessie followed. We stood by the doors of the hotel garden, waiting. When the music began, Destiny danced down the aisle, followed by Lindsay and Nessie. I waited for Billy to come while Nessie continued down the aisle. I was beginning to get anxious. Billy was giving me away and he wasn't here yet. Nessie had just got to the end of the aisle. Just as the wedding march began, Jake ran forward and looped my arm through his.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I know Billy was supposed to give you away, but he got sick, so here I am," he said. I looked at him and he raised his eyebrow. We didn't have time to say anything more because the doors opened and I had to walk down the aisle. Garrett stood at the end, smiling at me, and behind him was Daniel, who looked a little bored, Seth, who was smiling (big surprise), and Embry who looked like he had better things to do.

"Jake, that was my foot," I hissed into his ear halfway down the aisle.

"Sorry," he whispered back and I looked at Garrett, who looked amused. He, of course could hear every word we said. We continued down the aisle and finally came to a stop at the end. Jake tried to lift my veil gently, but ended up hitting my face with his elbow. Once it was off my face, he placed an awkward kiss on my cheek, and half-ran back to his seat, looking relieved. I giggled and took Garrett's extended hand to stand up next to him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony…"

*****

"Garrett Ouellett, do you take Leah Clearwater to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he said, his voice seeming to ring through the entire garden.

"And do you, Leah Clearwater, take Garrett Ouellett to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I said, my voice a little choked up from the tears that were now streaming down my face. Garrett gently lifted his hand and wiped one away with his thumb.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." We placed the rings on each other's fingers.

"I OBJECT!" someone shouted, standing up. We all turned to see a short, red-headed girl I didn't recognize.

"Geena?" asked Garrett.

"Ooops, wrong room," she said, shuffling awkwardly and her face turning as red as her hair. "I'll just, be going, now." With that, she ran out of the room.

"As I was saying, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Garrett's lips crushed to mine and finally, I felt safe.

*****

The ceremony began, we ate cake, thanked our guests, and all that jazz.

We finally sat down for 10 minutes before Daniel stood to make his speech.

"Garrett and I have been best friends for many years. There aren't many words to describe our friendship, but one would be brotherly. Congratulations, Leah and Garrett Ouellett, cause that's all I could come up with."

Everyone laughed before chorusing, "Leah and Garrett," and drinking from their glasses.

"Now, it's time for the couple's first dance."

Garrett led me to the dance floor as 'Home' by Michael Buble came on. I closed my eyes, rested my head on his chest and listened to the beautiful words of the song. His chin rested on my head. I had that same feeling that I did when we were pronounced husband and wife. I thought it was safe, but no. It was different.

****

I stood on the stage before tossing my bouquet and turning around. I started laughing at the look on Destiny's face as she stared at the bouquet in her hands. Next, Garrett _very carefully _removed my garter with his teeth, so he wouldn't kill me with the venom. Embry was still laughing at Destiny, so Garrett flicked the garter into his hands and he stopped laughing immediately. We laughed hysterically at the look on his face and I danced with every guy in the room before Alice came and dragged me up the stairs. She threw me a gold dress and I kept the same shoes. We ran back down and at the end of the stairs, I eagerly took Garrett's extended hand. We ran through the crowd of rice and he helped me on to the deck of the boat which would take us to our destination, wherever that may be. We stood on the deck and waved at our friends until they became little specks.

*****

We still stood on the deck on the boat an hour later, peacefully silent. My head was resting on his chest, he had one arm around me and his cheek was on the top of my head.

"I love you," I muttered.

"I love you too," he whispered softly, pulling me in closer and stroking my hair. I breathed in the smell of the ocean and finally placed a name on the feeling. Home. He laughed softly at my racing heart as he pulled me in for a kiss. That day I discovered, no matter what I do, no matter where I am, no matter what I see, no matter what happens, as long as I'm with Garrett, I'll always be home.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!!! At first, I didn't like this chapter, but when I read it again, it became one of my personal favorites. Now you see that button right under this? Yeah? Click it!!! Got that? Then type something and hit submit!!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Kellie's POV**

"Bryce where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," was all he said and I leaned back against the seat of my mustang I got 5 years ago. After we got back from Garrett and Leah's wedding Bryce disappeared for about 20 minutes and then came back to get me. We stopped 5 minutes later alongside an overcast beach. He came around to my side of the car and opened the door for me. I stepped out, taking his hand.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Just taking a walk," he replied casually. We walked along the beach, our feet in the cool water. I was really enjoying my time with him.

"Hey, look at that," he said, pointing behind us and I turned around.

"I can't see anything," I said, turning back around to face him. When I did, I was speechless. In the sand was written, _Will you marry me? _And next to it Bryce was down on one knee with a ring in a seashell. Around the circular diamond was a band of silver that wrapped around it.

"I love you Kellie," he said. "Please marry me."

I thought for a minute. "I will, but not right now."

"Why not?" He looked kind of hurt.

"We have forever," I said. "What's the rush?"

He pondered the thought for a minute. "You're right, but can we still be engaged until you're ready?"

I smiled. "I can live with that." He slid the ring onto my finger. I smiled and he smiled back. Little rays of sun were just peeking out from behind the gray clouds. He began sparkling, but just slightly. He was beautiful and he was mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tiptoes to reach his lips. We both smiled during the kiss. He was mine forever and a day.

**A/N: Hey!!! Sorry I took so long…I had a bad case of writer's block. :/ Anyway, I love this chapter so much!!! And I'd also like to apologize to Garrett because apparently, he didn't want to get married. Oops. :P **


	25. Chapter 25

**Lindsay's POV**

**3 months later**

I was sitting on one of the Cullen's fluffy white couches with Seth. My legs were tucked under me and my head rested, very comfortably I might add, on Seth's chest. His arm was draped lazily over my shoulders and he was rubbing little circles on my arm with his finger. Our hands were entertwined and resting on his lap, as we watched little raindrops fall down the glass wall across from us. This was the most comfortable position in the world, I was sure. I leaned back, closing my eyes, just going to relax all afternoon…

"THUNDERSTORM!!!" came Alice's voice followed by thundering footsteps. My eyes flew open. So much for relaxing.

"Huh?" asked Daniel.

"There's going to be a thunderstorm tonight!" she exclaimed. I sat up immediately and grinned at Seth. Everybody else's faces were lighting up as well, except for Bailey and Daniel's who looked rather confused.

"And your point is?" asked Bailey.

"Baseball, duh," said Alice.

"Huh?" asked Bailey and Daniel in unison.

"Oh yeah, our first game, they were on their honeymoon," pointed out Destiny.

"Oh! Right!" said Alice. "Well whenever there's a thunderstorm, we play baseball. It's the only time we can play."

"Why?" asked Daniel at the same time Bailey said, "I get it." Every eye on the room landed on Daniel and he thought hard for a minute.

"OH!" he shouted and we all rolled our eyes. Daniel was pretty slow sometimes, even with his vampire mind.

"When does it start?" asked Carlisle.

"Six o' clock," said Alice and we all turned to the large clock on the wall. 5:49. We all got up and gathered out things for the game. Then the wolves phased and we all ran to the big empty field we always played on.

"How are we playing?" asked Alice.

"I think we should play boys against girls," I said.

"YES!" yelled Bailey, slapping my hand in a high-five. Summer and Laurie were laughing maniacally and the rest of the girls were looking at me like I just told them I wasn't from this planet.

"Let's give it a go," said Alice brightly, and we split off into teams. The boys all had smug smiles on their faces that seemed to say, _we are so going to beat you. _Silly boys.

*********

We were halfway through the game and the boys were up by 11. All of the girls were glaring at me. I gave an innocent smile.

"Oh, come on!" I said when they still glared at me. "We can still beat them."

"How?" asked Destiny.

"Get more points, duh," I said.

"Well we officially suck," said Leah, rather loudly. There was a loud snort from the boys team.

"You got that right," said Embry and Leah threw a rock at him.

"Then we should try harder," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What's the point, they're going to beat us anyway," said Destiny.

"Not necessarily," I said, getting a smug smile on my face.

********

Destiny stepped up to the plate and turned towards me. I gave her a thumbs-up from where I was standing. She turned back and positioned her bat. Carlisle raised the ball and threw it. _Crack! _Destiny hit the ball and it flew into the trees, a streak of red and white. She began running and made it to first base before Emmett retrieved the ball and ran back. Next up was Kellie. With another loud _crack, _the ball soared into the woods once more. Destiny and Kellie both got home by the time Collin returned with the ball. All of us cheered loudly. I smirked. This was going to be easier than I thought.

*******

"Whoohoo! We kicked your butts!" yelled Destiny , coming through the Cullen's threshold later that night.

"I told you we would," I said, slapping her hand in a high-five.

"Ok, you didn't _kick our butts," said_ Emmett.

"Yeah, winning by two points does not qualify as kicking our butts," said Jake, folding his arms over his chest.

"We still beat you, _and _we were down by 11," said Leah, getting water from the Cullen's fridge and opening it. "So technically, yes, we did kick your butts."

"Ok, ok, good game," said Seth, grinning as usual. He slapped all of the girls with a high-five, always being the best sport out of all of the boys. I was the last one he high-fived, before he pulled me into an enormous hug, and planting a warm kiss on my cheek. I smiled up at him. He dragged me over to the couch we were sitting on earlier that evening. We sat down and Seth was snoring within seconds. I smiled to myself before retrieving my book from the table and reading my night away in Seth's arms.

**A/N: Okay, first of all, I REALLY want to apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I have had the WORST writer's block ever. :/ Okay, now that I got that out of my system, if it interests any of you, for Halloween, I am being, A ZOMBIE PRINCESS!!!! Yes, it's going to be sick. AND…I got a boyfriend, if you care. :D Anyway, now it interests me in what you are being for Halloween, so click the review button!!!!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Destiny's POV**

"Embry, where are we going?" I asked. He didn't respond. "Seth?"

"Sorry, my lips are sealed," he said.

I sighed and leaned back against the seat.

"Any idea?" I asked Lindsay, who was sitting next to me.

"Not a clue," she said. We were all in Embry's car and Lindsay and I were blindfolded. There was silence for a few minutes before the car stopped.

"Hold your breath," said Embry, and I heard him shift in his seat.

"What?" Lindsay and I asked in unison.

"We don't want you to use your high-techy vampire smell to recognize where we are," said Seth. We shrugged and held our breath. Then I heard car doors open and slam shut. Then they opened again and Embry's warm hand slipped into my cool one, and he helped me out of the car, leading me to our unknown destination.

*******

"Ok, take off your blindfolds," said Seth and I reached up to untie the knot of fabric at the back of my head. Lindsay did too. In front of us was…

"A park?" I asked, completing my thought.

"Not just any park," said Embry. "Think back to your human memories. I thought and thought, just drawing a blank. Lindsay gasped.

"You took us here," she started.

"The day after you imprinted on us," I finished, now remembering.

"Yup," said Seth, grinning.

"And we ate pizza under that tree, and I fell off of that thing," I said, pointing.

"The very same park," said Embry, pulling his camera out of the front seat of his car and taking my picture.

"NO!" I yelled, and ran away. I _hated _having my picture taken, and he knew it. He ran after me, snapping picture after picture as we ran.

"Embry!" I complained, turning, as his camera flashed again.

"What?" he asked, smiling and taking another picture.

"You know I hate having my picture taken," I said, folding my arms over my chest. He snapped another picture.

"I know," he said, smiling.

"Then why do you keep taking pictures?" I asked.

"It's just so much fun," he smiled, snapping his camera again.

"Gah!" I shouted, wandering over to the tree where Lindsay and Seth were sitting. We sat there for a while, like the first time we were here all that time ago. Embry took pictures, and I hid behind Lindsay and Seth until they decided to go for a walk. That left me alone with Embry and his camera, which was sitting on the ground in between us. He reached for it.

"Don't even think about it," I scolded. He laughed.

"Fine," he said, "You wanna look at the pictures?"

I smiled and nodded. Even if I didn't like getting my picture taken, I loved looking at Embry's pictures. He's taken photography classes since he was 10 and has a great camera. He turned it on and handed it to me, showing me how to look through the pictures. I started looking at them, smiling at some, wanting to kill him for taking others. There were ones of me and Lindsay, her and Seth, all three of us, but most of them just me. My favorite one was one of Lindsay and Seth, looking into each other's eyes, completely oblivious to the camera. I continued looking, smiling to myself.

"These are really good," I said, handing him the camera.

"There's one more," he said, biting his lip in the cute way I loved. I pressed the 'next' button on the camera, and gawked at it. The last picture was of Embry, long hair glistening in the unusually bright sun and smiling. But the surprising thing was that he was holding a sign that said: _Marry Me, You are my Destiny. _I looked up into his grass green eyes, and they were smiling.

"Will you?" he asked, digging in his pocket and pulling out a little box. He opened it and inside was a gold band with three gems: a sapphire, an emerald, ad a diamond. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs how much I wanted to marry him, but the words got caught in my throat. His eyes were sparkling, waiting for my answer, so I just nodded. He smiled, leaning in to kiss me.

"So?" came Lindsay's voice, making us jump apart.

"Yes," said Embry, confidently, taking my left hand and placing the ring on my fourth finger.

"You knew?" I asked, finally finding my voice.

"Yeah, why did you think we went for a walk?" asked Seth.

"Oh," I said.

"So," said Embry, taking my hand. "Ready to go tell everyone?"

I nodded eagerly, and he smiled, pulling me to my feet and we started towards his car.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed, and Destiny, if you read this, PLEASE email me ASAP!!! I need ideas for the next chapter. Now you see that little button underneath this??? Click it and write nice things please!!!! Thank you!!!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Destiny's POV**

We came into the Cullen's living room and as usual, everyone was on the couches. We plopped down next to them.

"Um, Destiny?" asked Alice.

"Hmm?" I said.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Great, why?" I replied.

"Because you're acting like a pop tart," she said. I must've looked puzzled, because she just pointed to my seat, so I looked down. She was right. I was jumping up and down in it. I stopped immediately.

"Sorry," I said. "I'm just really happy today."

"I can tell," Alice replied.

"I think Embry and Destiny have an announcement," said Lindsay. Embry glared at her, and she smiled impishly.

"Well do you?" asked Rosalie.

"Yup!" I replied. "Go on Embry, tell them!" Now it was my turn to get glared at.

"Ok, well, um…we're engaged!"

"That's great!" said Carlisle.

"Congrats guys," said Brady.

Alice screamed. "When, how?"

"Well, just now at the…" I started, but she didn't let me finish.

"Come on!" she yelled, dragged me out the front door. I saw Lindsay snickering, so I grabbed her hand, pulling her along too. Somehow we ended up in Alice's Porsche and were now driving full speed down the long, twisted road that led from the Cullen's.

"Alice, where are we going?" I asked.

"Um, shopping, duh," she said.

"Is this really the time?" I asked.

"Well you need a dress don't you?" she asked. Before I could reply, she pulled up in front of her favorite bridal shop, Danny's Bridal. She parked her car and opened the door before running to the front of the shop. Lindsay and I hesitantly followed. When we stopped out front she grabbed our hands and dragged us into the store.

"Hello and welcome to Danny's bridal, I'm Theresa, can I help you with anything?" said the shop attendant.

"No thank you, we're fine," said Alice, yanking me and Lindsay to the back of the shop where they kept the bridal dresses. She immediately started flicking through dresses, picking up several as she went. Lindsay and I just stood there, awe struck.

"Come on now," she said. "Lindsay, help me out, Destiny, go try these on," she said, thrusting dresses into my open arms. I went into the dressing room, trying one dress after another. Every single one of them, there was always something wrong. Just as I was about to give up, Alice came out with the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen.

"Oh my gosh," said Lindsay. "You have to try this on."

"That will _never _look good on me," I replied.

"Come on Des," said Alice. "Just for fun?"

"Ugh, fine," I said, snatching the dress and storming into the dressing room. I slipped it on over my head, silently praying it would look good on me, but not getting my hopes up too high. I closed my eyes as I stepped out of the dressing room.

"Destiny," Lindsay gasped. "You look…wow…"

"No way," I said.

"Look for yourself," said Alice and I turned towards the mirror, gasping. I looked _beautiful. _The dress was floor length, sleeves just off the shoulder, and it was bunched together at the waist in a way that flattered me completely. I smiled to myself, thinking of how good it looked, then caught a glimpse at the price tag, nearly choking. _$9000? _

"Des, you _have _to get this," said Lindsay.

"No, I…"

"Is everything going okay?" asked the shop attendant, appearing out of nowhere.

"We'll take this one," said Alice.

"No…" I started.

"I'll go ring it up for you," she said, disappearing.

"Alice," I started.

"Des, you're getting this dress whether you like it or not, so just deal with it," she said.

"But Alice, the _price…"_

"Doesn't matter. Don't you remember, I'm _Alice Cullen," _she said.

"Ok," I said, giving her a hug. "Thank you."

"No problem," she replied.

**A/N: Okay!!! I don't feel like this is some of my best work, but I hope you liked it. And this week I'll be updating like crazy so check back tomorrow, Friday and Saturday!!! And I'm sorry to my friends whom I promised a double update tonight. :( Sorry I was REALLY busy!!!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Destiny's POV**

"Destiny, you ready?" asked Alice, who was putting the finishing touches on my hair.

"Yeah," I said. "Let's do this." Alice, Lindsay, our friend Jordan and my best friend Geena all exited Alice's room and went to the front of the house, stepping into Emmett's jeep, Emmett in the front seat. Alice got in next to him and me Lindsay Geena and Jordan got in the back. Lindsay and Jordan were wearing red dresses and Geena, my maid of honor, was wearing a dark blue one. The whole way, Jordan and Geena pestered us with questions, and we tried not to suck their blood. Eventually, we parked on the side of the gravel road where Edward was waiting.

"Ready?" Edward murmured to Alice, who nodded.

"Hey! Jordan, Geena, look at that!" she said.

"I don't see any…" started Jordan, but didn't finish because Alice quickly hit her and Jordan over the head with a rock, just lightly enough to knock them out for a while. Lindsay gently lifted Jordan and Alice did the same with Geena. Emmett lifted me onto his back so that while we ran, my dress didn't get ruined. Then we bolted off, Edward leading the way. What took a human 5 hours took us 15 minutes to reach Edward and Bella's meadow. I was getting married here today. Alice took a blindfold out of her pocket and handed it to Emmett who put it on me. I wasn't allowed to see until the wedding began. Lindsay and Alice now gently sat Jordan and Geena down, and Emmett led me over to what smelled like two large pine trees while they tried to wake them up. Once they had completed that task and managed to convince them that they passed out on the hike up here, they joined us, standing in front of me and Emmett. He gently pulled the blindfold off and looped his arm through mine, for he was giving me away. We waited for a while and I assumed that they were putting last minute touches on the wedding, but I couldn't see anything because Lindsay was taller than me and blocking my view. Then music began to play. Soft and slow, Edward was playing the piano. Lindsay started down the aisle first, then Jordan and Alice, and finally after giving my hand a small squeeze, Geena. The music changed from the sweet lullaby to the traditional wedding march, and Emmett and I emerged from the trees. I smiled widely, taking in the rose petals scattered everywhere and the brightly colored flowers planted everywhere. Finally, I looked at Embry and if it hadn't already, my heart would've stopped. He looked incredible in his suit and his hair was down from the ponytail it was in most of the time, just the way I liked it. Some of his hair was tucked behind one ear, revealing his one earring. He was smiling at me ear to ear, and I smiled back, not caring that I hated to smile with my teeth. I reached the end of the aisle and Emmett placed my cool hand in his warm one and I smiled wider, feeling right.

********

"Do you, Embry Call, take Destiny Sampley to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, to have and to hold, from this day forward, till death do you part?"

"I do," he said.

"And do you, Destiny Sampley take Embry Call to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, to have and to hold, from this day forward, till death do you part?"

"I do," I said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Embry smiled down at me, gently cupping my face with his strong hands and pressing his lips to mine gently.

***********

Seth stood on a chair back at the Cullen's tapping his glass, ready to make his best man speech.

"Ok, Embry and I are certainly like brothers. We're there for each other; we share joy and laughter, and even misery. Today, Embry, I am so happy for you and Destiny. Enjoy your life with her. Embry and Destiny!"

"Embry and Destiny," everyone chanted, drinking.

"Now it's time for the couple's first dance," he said, before stepping down from the chair. Embry took me to the middle of the floor Alice had set aside for dancing as _When You Say Nothing At All _by Allison Karaus blared through the speakers. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my waist.

"Destiny, I love you so much, and I'm glad I can finally call you mine," he said, and I giggled.

"Embry, I've been yours for five and a half years," I said.

"Yeah, but now its official," he replied, smiling at me, and I smiled back.

"So do I get to know where the honeymoon is?" I asked, smiling impishly.

"No," Embry replied.

"Thought so," I said, and he laughed. After the song ended, I danced with everyone else and stood on a chair to throw my bouquet. I tossed it carefully behind me and it ended up in the hands of none other than Alex. Next, Embry removed my garter and tossed it skillfully into the hands of Collin. They moved to the back of the room, muttering to themselves. Embry helped me off of the chair and pulled me into a kiss.

"Destiny come on," came a voice. "You have to go."

"Alice, go away," I said, kissing Embry again.

"Destiny, do you _want _to wear that on the plane?" she asked.

"Right now I honestly don't care," I mumbled.

"Ugh!" she shouted before grabbing my hand and dragging me away, not stopping until we got to her room.

"Dang it Alice!" I said.

"You'll thank me later," she replied, and with Geena, Jordan and Lindsay's help, quickly got me out of my wedding dress and into the blue one I picked out. We ran back down the stairs. At the end of the staircase where Embry was waiting, I grabbed his outstretched hand and we ran outside into the crowd of rice. Embry opened my door to let me into the car before getting in himself and starting the engine. I stuck my head out the window, waving goodbye to all of my friends until all they were all ants. Then I got my head back in the car and rolled up my window. Embry looked at me, smiling and taking my hand as we sped towards the horizon.

**A/N: Okay, so sorry I lied about the updates, I've been really busy. :/ But anyway, I have a question for you people out there that read my story!!! So chapter 30 is going to be a holiday. Should I do Halloween or Christmas??? For Halloween I'd make it a party, but for Christmas it'd be a 'family' get together and exchanging gifts and all of that. :) So post a review and let me know!!!!!!!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: If you don't remember who Alex is, go back and read chapter 3. She's friends with Lauren in the story, remember??? And if you don't remember, Collin imprinted on her, which I mentioned once or twice. **

**Alex's POV**

I stood in front of the full length mirror, staring at the girl in it. Was that me? The girl was wearing a full length gown with silver designs all over it and a silver ribbon around the middle. Her hair was curly and soft. I raised a hand and she copied my movement. Yup that was me. I smiled to myself, thinking back to the day Collin proposed.

*Flashback*

We were walking along La Push beach, hand in hand, enjoying our time with each other. It was one of those rare sunny days that never happen in Forks.

"Alex, I love you so much," said Collin, his ocean blue eyes wide.

"I love you too Collin," I said, standing on my tiptoes to kiss his lips softly. We broke apart and he pointed up. I followed his finger with my eyes, puzzled. In the sky, a plane flew, just completing the sentence, _Alex, will you marry me? _I looked down at Collin, who was holding a black velvet box and was down on one knee. The ring had a circular diamond with a gold band wrapped around it. He smiled and I smiled back, throwing my arms around his neck

*End of Flashback*

"Alex?" Alice's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I turned to face her. "You ready?" I nodded, stepping out of the room. We made our way out to La Push beach, overcast as usual, where the ceremony and reception were taking place. She led me behind my bridesmaids, my very close friends from another coven, Elizabeth, Ani, and Kaila. There was also my mom, my Auntie Kristin, Kellie, Laurie, and finally, my maid of honor, Lindsay, whom I'd grown very close to since that day in the woods. My dad stepped forward to take my arm as music began to play.

******

As the wedding march began, my dad and I emerged. I clutched my daisies tight and smiled confidently as I walked down the aisle. When we reached the end, my dad patted my hand, kissed my cheek and went to go sit down.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

*******

The reception started shortly after the ceremony. I got up to throw my bouquet, and it landed in the hands of none other than Laurie, who danced in a circle. Collin threw the garter and Brady caught it. Summer whispered something to Laurie, who nodded and then went up behind Brady. She whispered something in his ear and he turned bright red. I didn't want to know.

"Ok, please clear the dance floor for the couple's first dance," announced Alice as Halo by Beyonce came on. Collin took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your repraise_

_Baby, I can see your Halo, _

_I know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your Halo, _

_Pray you won't fade away_

"Alex! Come on!" shouted Alice and I followed her to Seth and Leah's, where I'd changed earlier. She and Lindsay quickly got me out of my wedding dress and into a simple pink one. I ran out to the beach and took Colin's hand. Together we raced through the crowd of rice, got into his car and sped off down the beach.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!!! And there was a little confusion, so I'm clearing it up right now. Summer and Lucas ARE back from their honeymoon as are Garrett and Leah. They actually got back a while ago, but I never really announced it. Destiny and Embry however, are not, and will be back in the next chapter. :) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Ok, most of you voted for Halloween, but I had the worst writer's block ever and couldn't figure out how to do it, so I'm going to do Christmas. Besides Halloween is over and everyone's excited for Christmas, so I figured it'd be alright. :) So please enjoy my first chapter of Christmas. **

**Lindsay's POV**

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" We all turned as a scream came from upstairs. Summer ran down them followed by Lucas.

"What was that about?" asked Destiny.

"Guess what is exactly 3 days from today," said Summer excitedly.

"What?" asked everybody.

"CHRISTMAS!!!" she shouted and Edward and Bella groaned.

"Straightjacket?" asked Bella.

"Let's go," sighed Edward.

"Wait a minute, huh?" asked Embry.

"Well you all remember when the Volturi attacked, right?" asked Edward and everyone nodded.

"Well that year, since we weren't home for Christmas, we had our own little celebration," said Bella. "And Drew," Lucas tensed up at the mention of Summer's dead ex. "gave Summer a plate of international cheeses and she went crazy licking people, so we had to put her in a straightjacket. "

"Better make it two," said Brady, pointing to Laurie, who smacked him, and everyone groaned.

"So, Christmas," said Carlisle. "What are we going to do?"

"Are you serious?" asked Emmett.

"Yes," said Carlisle. "This year we're going to have a real Christmas."

"This is awesome!" exclaimed Emmett. "We haven't had a real Christmas since the year after Nessie was born." Everyone was smiling, even Rosalie.

"Well, I figured since it's the first Christmas with our new family members, we should do something special to celebrate," he said, and the room started buzzing with excitement.

"We should do Secret Santa's," said Kellie.

"What's that?" asked Jake.

"We write down everyone's name on a piece of paper and pick it out of a hat. Whoever you get, you have to get them a present you think they would like," I said. "It's tons of fun."

"That sounds great," said Carlisle. "But I think we're going to need to decorate first."

"No way!" shouted Emmett. "Like we can get a tree and everything?"

"If you want," said Carlisle, smiling at the excitement of his 'kids.'

"This is so great!" exclaimed Emmett, like a 10 year old boy instead of a 94 year old vampire. "We're having a real Christmas."

"Ok, enough talk about it," said Carlisle. "Let's go get our tree." Everyone started chattering excitedly as we packed ourselves into the many cars that filled the garage.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed my Christmas chapter. There will be three or four more coming out soon. It's also a nice break from all of the weddings, don't you think??? But not to fear for all of you wedding lovers out there, I still have three more weddings in the story planned. If I finish another chapter today I will be sure to post it later!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**~iwishiwasginny1234~**


	31. Chapter 31

**Lindsay's POV**

We decided that Esme, Alice, Bella, and Rosalie would all go shopping for ornaments and other Christmas decorations while the rest of us went to pick out a tree. We chatted excitedly on our way to Canada. Yes, Canada. Apparently that was the closest place with a good tree lot. What was normally an eight hour drive only took us three. Carlisle had made sure that it was cloudy, so everything was set. Finally, the car came to a stop.

"We're here," said Emmett excitedly when we all got out of the cars.

"Hi, my name is Pete, welcome to Crazy Pete's tree lot," said the fat manager who was smoking a cigar. "How can I help ya'll today?"

"We're just looking, thank you," said Carlisle.

"Ok, if you need any help, just let me know," he said.

"Thank you," said Carlisle.

"I'll just be over here," he said.

"We get it, thank you," said Carlisle, sounding slightly annoyed. Pete threw up his hands and started counting a stack of money as we all darted around the lot.

"Lindsay, Destiny, get over here," said Bailey and we both headed her way. She was standing next to a tree, about average height maybe 7 feet, and it was really bushy.

"It's perfect," I said.

"Isn't it?" she asked me.

"Carlisle," called Destiny. "What do you think of this one?"

"It's great," he said.

"Hey guys, look at this one," said Emmett and we turned in his direction. He was standing in front of a huge tree, around 10 or 11 feet. "What do you think?"

"It's kinda…big," said Carlisle.

"I know! Isn't it great?" asked Emmett.

"Yes, it is," said Pete, coming out of nowhere. I held my breath. The smell of the cigarette smoke was disgusting, especially with my sharpened vampire senses. "And we're having a sale on the 10-footers. They are now lowered to $200."

"I don't think that will fit through our front door," said Carlisle.

"Yeah, and besides, we're getting this one," said Bailey.

"No, this one," said Emmett.

"No, this one."

"This one!"

"This one!"

"THIS ONE!"

"NO THIS ONE!"

"I think we should get this one," said Summer, appearing out of nowhere. She had a stick in her hand with just a few pine needles.

"Summer…that's a twig," said Garrett.

"So?" Summer asked defensively.

"We can't get _that," _he said.

"And why not?" she asked.

"Because it's the most pathetic excuse for a tree I've ever seen," he snapped back. "What am I saying? It's the most pathetic excuse for a _branch _I've ever seen."

Summer gasped, cradling the stick. "Don't you talk about Freddie like he's not even here!"

"You gave it a name?" asked Garrett, disbelievingly.

"Summer!" said Carlisle. "How about you get…Freddie…for you and Lucas' room."

Summer thought for a minute. "Okay," she said, and Lucas groaned.

"And we'll take this one," said Carlisle to Pete.

"Great…" Pete drawled, his cigarette smoke tickling my nose. "That will be $100." Carlisle reached into his pocket and pulled out a stack of bills, dropping it into Pete's open hand.

"Thank you folks," he said. "You need help getting it out?"

"No, we're good thank you," said Carlisle, smirking. "Alice?"

She must've picked up on his mood, because she skipped over to the tree and in plain sight of Pete, lifted it off of the ground. Holding it high over her head, she skipped to the cars and set it gently on top of Emmett's jeep. Jasper and Edward followed, and were now tying it to the roof.

"Huh? Wha? Huh?" Stuttered Pete, his mouth wide open and his cigar falling into the fresh snow, therefore burning out. Finally, fresh air.

"Thank you Pete," said Carlisle and we made our way over to the cars. We were all giggling softly.

"Carlisle," I said between giggles. "That was a really dangerous move. You just totally gave away so much."

"Eh, he'll never see us again," he said. "And what's life without a little risk?"

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Carlisle?" asked Destiny, but he merely laughed and got into the driver's seat of the car. We shrugged, getting into his black Mercedes along with Seth, Embry, Kellie and Bryce. The whole way home we rolled down the windows and sang Christmas carols loudly. Carlisle mostly rolled his eyes but joined in for some of them. He seemed to be enjoying himself enough. This was definitely going to be the best Christmas ever.


	32. Chapter 32

**Lindsay's POV**

When we returned to the Cullen's, every inch of the house was decorated. Wreaths, holly, garland and mistletoe littered the place. There was one empty spot in the corner in the corner of the living room that was perfect for the tree. Carlisle came in and set it down.

"Perfect," he said, and we all agreed. The place looked amazing. All that was left to do was…

"Time to decorate the tree," said Esme, finishing my thought. She, Bella and Rosalie all brought out boxes upon boxes of ornaments they'd picked out earlier today, setting them all around the room. Everyone grabbed some and set to work. There were snowmen, present boxes, Santa's, and even little reindeer. When we'd finished, Carlisle plugged in the tree and turned off the lights. We all stood there in awe. It was magical.

"Wait, we forgot something," said Alice, rushing out of the room and returning with a bright star. "Emmett?"

His face lit up and he took the star from Alice. He gently placed it on top of our amazing tree. There was a moment of magical silence up until Jake, very loudly and badly I might add, started singing, 'Oh Christmas Tree.' We all turned to face him.

"Sorry, it just seemed like the moment," he said. "Like in the movies, when everyone just bursts out into song?"

We all laughed and Carlisle reminded us.

"What about the Secret Santas?" he asked.

"Oh, right," I exclaimed, sprinting up to my room to retrieve a notebook and pen and sprinting back down, opening it to a new page.

"Okay, everyone, write your name," I said scribbling _Lindsay _on the paper before passing it to Destiny. Once it got around the circle, I ripped all of the pieces apart and searched for something to drop them in. I settled on Emmett's hat, and retrieved it off of his head.

"Hey!" he said.

"Oh, deal with it," I said, dropping the papers inside it. I picked one folded piece and passed it around the circle. When everyone had one, I said,

"Okay, open it now." I unfolded the little scrap of paper, and written in perfect calligraphy was the name…

**A/N: Little bitty cliff hanger…sorta. HAPPY NEW MOON!!!!!!!!!! Going to see it tomorrow at 5:30, so if you read this after you saw it at midnight, DON'T SPOIL IT FOR ME PLEASE!!!!! Anyway, who do you think it is???? REVIEW!!!!!!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Lindsay's POV**

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" yelled Emmett, running down the hallway.

"So we've heard," said Leah sarcastically. All of the wolves were stretching and groaning. These noises pulled me out of my writing. I also stretched and smoothed out my Rudolph-the-red-nosed-reindeer pajama pants and black t-shirt. Even though we didn't sleep, who turns down a pair of extremely comfortable pajama pants? Putting away my pen and notebook, I heard familiar footsteps at the threshold of my room. I smiled.

"Good morning Seth," I said.

"Dang, you heard me?" he asked.

"It's not that hard," I said, turning around. He was also wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"I'm not sure I like that supersonic hearing of yours," he said. "I can't sneak up on you anymore."

"Oh, what a shame," I said sarcastically walking over to him. I put my arms around his neck and he rested his hands on my waist. He glanced upwards, biting his lip and I followed his gaze.

"Mistletoe," I said.

"So it is," he replied coolly. He lowered his lips to mine and kissed me gently.

"Come on guys," exclaimed Emmett, grabbing both of our arms and dragging us down the stairs. He let go of us at the bottom and we sat beside Kellie and Bryce on the couch. Everyone slowly came downstairs and plopped down as well, wolves still groggy with sleep. Emmett on the other hand was sitting on the chair closest to the tree, bouncing up and down in it. Once everyone was downstairs, he excitedly began to pass out presents.

"Okay," he said. "Who wants to go first?" He was excitedly eyeing the present in his lap and still bouncing up and down. We all glanced at each other.

"Emmett, why don't you go first," said Destiny.

"Okay!" he said excitedly, tearing at the paper on the box. When he opened it, his face lit up and he lifted out a brand new football along with a black jersey with the number 15 on it and _Cullen _written where the player's last name goes. "This is so cool!"

"You're welcome," Alice replied calmly from her spot on Jasper's lap.

"You were my Secret Santa?" he asked.

"Yup," she smiled. "Merry Christmas Emmett."

"Thank you," he said, running over and scooping her in a hug that lifted her off of Jasper. "So much."

She just laughed and sat back down. "Carlisle, why don't you go next?"

"No," he said, smiling. "I want to see all of you first."

"No Carlisle," I said. "You let us do all of this. Please?"

"Ok," he said, taking the present in his lap and tearing the paper carefully. I bit my lip.

"Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed. "This is incredible!"

"Glad you liked it," I said, smiling.

"You got this for me?" he asked, and I nodded. "Thank you Lindsay, so much." He got up and hugged me.

"You are so welcome," I said.

"Where should I put it?" he asked.

"I was thinking there," I said, pointing to the empty wall above the fireplace.

"That's perfect," he said, putting it into place and stepping back to admire it. Back when we all had just become changed, Embry had taken a picture of all of us around the piano. He'd put it on timer, so he could be in it, but things got a little messed up. Some of us were laughing, Jake was in the middle of a sneeze, Rosalie and Garrett were fixing their hair, Embry was still running into the picture and the rest of us just weren't looking at the camera. Carlisle had loved it. So for his present, I took that picture to a professional art studio and had it painted for him. Now it hung proudly above the fireplace, showing our whacked-up, crazy 'family.'

The rest of the presents went by quickly. Here's pretty much how it turned out:

Nessie gave to Lucas.

Rosalie gave to Brady.

Laurie gave to Embry.

Leah gave to Daniel.

Destiny gave to Jasper.

Esme gave to Garrett.

Bella gave to Jake.

Kellie gave to Seth.

Summer gave to Edward.

Bailey gave to Bryce.

Bryce gave to me.

Carlisle gave to Leah.

Daniel gave to Kellie.

Seth gave to Destiny.

Garrett gave to Bailey.

Jake gave to Summer.

Emmett gave to Bella.

Brady gave to Nessie.

Embry gave to Laurie.

Jasper gave to Rosalie.

Lucas gave to Alice.

And Edward gave to Esme.

After we'd all opened our gifts, we sat around, chatting and laughing. Outside was a raging thunderstorm, and right when a bolt of lightning struck, I saw something on Kellie's finger glitter. Nonchalantly, I took a closer look. An engagement ring? When did this happen. I cleared my throat loudly.

"Kellie," I said. "Can I talk to you for a minute…outside."

"Um, ok," she said and followed me out the front door. "What's up?"

"What's up? _What's up? _I'll tell you what's up," I said, dragging her far enough into the forest so that our conversation wouldn't be heard, then lifted her hand up to her face.

"When the heck exactly were you going to tell me about this?" I asked.

"Oh, surprise!" she said, nervously. "I'm engaged.

"Yeah, kinda already figured that out," I said. "When did this happen?"

"Um, about 6 months ago," she mumbled.

"6 MONTHS?!?!?!" I exclaimed. "Where? How? Tell me everything."

Kellie went into telling me all of the details of how Bryce proposed, and I listened carefully. It was one of the sweetest things I've ever heard.

"That is so romantic," I said when she was finished. "But why haven't you told anyone?"

"Because I wasn't ready to marry him yet," she shrugged. "I didn't want to create a fuss over nothing."

"What? Why weren't you ready?" I asked in disbelief. They'd been going out for at least 7 years.

"Well, I figured that we have forever, so what's the rush?" she said.

"Makes sense," I said. "Are you going to tell the family?"

"Yeah, but I'm still not ready to marry him," she said. "Just a little longer."

"Ok," I said. "Wanna go back?"

"Ok," she agreed and we ran back o the Cullen's and into the front door.

"What was that about?" asked Destiny.

"Something that Kellie will tell you, after we get changed," I said, looking down at us. We were soaking wet from the storm. We both sprinted up the stairs and back down after we'd changed.

"So what was that about?" asked Destiny again.

"Kellie," I said, stepping back to my place on the couch.

"Um, ok," she said, giving Bryce a look. "We're engaged."

"WHAT?!?!?" screamed Alice. "When?"

Kellie explained her story again, ending with, "But we're not ready to get married just yet."

"Awww," Alice complained and we all laughed.

"It's ok," said Carlisle. "Let's just enjoy the rest of our Christmas together."

We all agreed and everyone sat back down as we shared old jokes and memories. This really was the best Christmas ever.


	34. Chapter 34

**Laurie's POV**

"HA!" I yelled, slamming my fist on the table. "I beat you all!"

"Yeah by like one space," said Summer.

"So, I still beat you," I replied.

"You wanna go Sanchez?" she yelled.

"Bring it, Gallup!" I yelled right back. We both gave each other the meanest looks we could come up with but ended up cracking up on the floor. Brady and Lucas just rolled their eyes. This happened whenever we played a game. Today in particular we were playing Candyland.

"That was fun," said Lucas sarcastically.

"Wanna play again?" I asked and Summer nodded eagerly.

"NO!" shouted Lucas and Brady at the same time.

"Summer! Lucas!" called Esme. "Could you come here for a minute?"

"Be right there," called Lucas. Esme was re-doing their room and probably needed an opinion or something. They ran up the stairs.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked Brady.

"Jump off a cliff, swim with sharks. As long as I'm with you, I'll be having a good time," he said. I smiled. I loved when he did this.

"As tempting as that sounds, why don't' we think of something less, I don't know, dangerous?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"We could go to our spot," he said and I nodded eagerly. He took my hand and we set off out the back door. I ran a little slower so that he could keep up and we reached 'our spot' in a matter of 15 minutes. Our spot was at the top of an old hotel building that had been abandoned for years. We'd found it while hiking in the woods one day. He stepped back and said, "Ladies first." I smiled and began to climb up the side of the building. Brady started behind me and we reached the top in a matter of seconds. We plopped ourselves down on one of the couches we'd dragged up from the hotel lobby. He put his arm around me and I settled myself into his chest. He stroked my hair with a gentle touch and I closed my eyes.

"Laurie, I love you, so much," he said kindly, into my hair.

"I love you too," I said.

"I don't think I can wait any longer," he said.

"For what?" I asked, puzzled.

He sat up suddenly, turning to look me in the eyes.

"I love you so much," he said, completely serious. "I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He reached in his pocket and fell to one knee.

"Laurie, will you marry me?" he asked, completely confident. I was speechless. In his hands was a gold band with a ruby in the middle and a diamond on each side. I looked into his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes and saw how much he loved me.

"YES!" I shouted, jumping into his open arms. "A thousand times yes." He pulled back from the hug to place the ring on my finger. He gently pressed his warm lips to my cool ones as rain poured on our faces. Funny how the best day of your life can turn into a scene from a movie.

**A/N: For those of you that are fans of weddings, YAY!!!!! For those of you who like a little more drama, chapter 38 is a surprise chapter, so not to fear!!!!! This chapter is one of my personal favorites…I think I did a pretty good job, and Laurie, I really hope you like it. Now you see that little button under this? You do? Great. Now click it and write something!!!! Thank you!!!**

**~iwishiwasginny1234~**


	35. Chapter 35

**Laurie's POV**

When we returned to the Cullen's, everyone was on the couches as usual. I mean really, were their butts superglued there or something? But then again, who could blame them? They were comfortable. Today in particular, they were watching _A Walk to Remember, _which was Lindsay and Destiny's favorite movie.

"How much longer do I have to sit through this torture?" asked Embry. Destiny gasped and smacked his arm. "OW!"

"Do I have to get the superglue?" she asked, threateningly.

"For what exactly?" asked Bailey.

"To superglue his butt to the couch so that he doesn't leave," she replied calmly and Lindsay high-fived her.

"No," Embry said, hanging his head.

"That's what I thought," said Destiny, leaning back against the cushions, satisfied.

"Hey guys," said Brady, coolly as we walked into the living room.

"Hey what's up?" asked Jake.

"WE'RE ENGAGED!!!!!!" I yelled before I could stop it.

"What she said," replied Brady. Everyone just stared at us, unblinking. Suddenly, the front door burst open and there stood Alice, her lips stained red with blood. She and Jasper had just went hunting.

"Did I just hear that someone was engaged?" she asked.

"That would be us," said Brady.

"I'll start right away," she said, sprinting up the stairs. We didn't even have to ask.

"Okay, well congrats guys," said Seth and the rest of the wolves chorused to Brady their congratulations, thumping him on the back and messing with his hair.

"So, engaged, huh?" asked Summer, nudging me in the ribs and wiggling her eyebrows. "Thought about, I don't know, the dress, flowers, maid of honor?" She gave me a 'look.'

"Now that you mention it," I said. "I was thinking maybe…Daniel?"

He looked up, face lit up. "Seriously?"

"Who do you think it is?" I asked Summer.

"Me?" she replied.

"Duh," I said, and hugged her.

"Dang it," said Daniel, and we laughed at his stupidity.

"Laurie! Brady! I need you," called Alice.

"And so it begins," I said. "See you later Summer. Come on Brady." We started up the stairs.

"Embry, that's it. I'm getting the superglue."

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed, I had tons of fun writing it. I'd like to give a special thanks to KimYates, Insanely Random, Cheeselover27, and EmbryForMe4 for their awesome and encouraging reviews!!!!!! Lol, the part with A Walk To Remember and the superglue, that was actually based on a conversation over text between me and my boyfriend when Destiny was sleeping over…yeah, we're pretty weird, but we're proud of it!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Laurie's POV**

"Okay, you can look now," squealed Alice excitedly and I turned to look in the mirror. Dang, I looked _hot! _My hair was curled ad I was in my slim, v-neck spaghetti strapped wedding dress.

"Laurie, you look amazing," said Lindsay and Leah nodded in agreement.

"Thank you very much," I replied. Alice looked at her watch.

"Oh crap!" she exclaimed. "Lindsay, Leah, will you come and help me with some last minute stuff? And Summer, will you help Laurie find something borrowed?" They all nodded. "Great, Summer Laurie, be down in 5 minutes." With that she ran out the door, Lindsay and Leah right on her tail.

"You do look great," Summer said, fixing a piece of my hair and then proceeding to find something borrowed.

"I know," I said, looking in the mirror.

"Ok, borrowed, borrowed…" she said, looking through drawers and luggage. While she did, I looked out the window at the beautiful setting sun in Sedona, Arizona. It was so gorgeous, being swallowed by the tall mountains. I was so excited to be married.

"I've got it!" exclaimed Summer, standing up and reaching behind her neck. I stood up to meet her. She unhooked her necklace and held it out to me. I took it in my hands and looked at the little golden heart with diamonds around the border.

"Summer, I can't borrow _this," _I said in disbelief. "Lucas gave this to you." This was true. He'd given this to her on their wedding night and she hasn't taken it off since.

"I know," she said. "But you're my best friend, and I trust you with it. As long as I get it back before you leave."

"I can definitely do that," I said, putting it on. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," she said. "Now come on, we've got a wedding to get to." She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the elevator.

******

"Finally," Alice said when we got down to the lobby. "Did you find something borrowed?"

"Yup," I replied, smiling at Summer.

"Great," she said, handing me a bouquet of pale yellow and lavender lilies. She was one of my bridesmaids, so she stood at the front of the line with Lindsay and Leah behind her. They all had pale yellow dresses. Summer as my maid of honor, had a lavender dress that looked completely amazing on her. Music began as they all walked down the long aisle that led to a spot right in between two mountains. Summer gave me a light squeeze before following down the aisle. I took a few breaths trying to calm myself as Carlisle came and took my arm. He was giving me away. He gave me a small smile which I returned. The wedding march began and we stepped into the warm night air. We kept moving and when we reached the end, Carlisle lifted my veil, hugged me lightly and in a symbol as old as time placed my hand into Brady's. The wedding march ended and I handed Summer my bouquet as Billy Black began to speak.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony. Do you, Brady Johnson, take Lauren Sanchez to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Lauren Sanchez, take Brady Johnson to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, till death do you part?"

"Heck yeah!" I exclaimed.

"I'll take that as 'I do,'" he said, and everyone laughed. We then exchanged vows and rings.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Forget kissing the bride. I flung my arms around Brady's neck and slammed my lips to his before he even got the chance to move.

*******

The reception was traditional…for the most part. We ate cake, talked with guests. There was also a speech from the best man, and it went something like this:

"Brady hasn't been my friend for very long, but in that short time, we've developed a close bond. I've learned so much from him and consider him my very best friend. Congratulations Brady and Laurie!"

"Brady and Laurie!"

"Ooh ooh ooh!!!!! Me me me!!!!!" Summer yelled, standing on her chair and tapping her glass with her fork, and…the whole thing shattered.

"Oops," she said, setting it down on the table and standing again. "Also, Laurie has been my friend for a short time, but we are like sisters. She's my spaz and cheesetwin. I'm so happy for her and congratulations to you both!" She sat down and everyone was silent.

"Ok, time for the couple's first dance," said Alice, breaking the awkward silence. Walking Her Home by Mark Shultz came on as we danced.

_He was walking her home, _

_And holding her hand,_

_Oh the way she smiled, it stole the breath right outta him,_

_And down that old road_

_With the stars up above, _

_He remembers where he was the night he fell in love,_

_He was walking her home. _

When the song ended, I danced with the rest of the guys. I finally stood up to throw my bouquet, which Kellie caught. And Bryce caught the garter. Big surprise, they _were _already engaged. Afterwards, Brady and Lucas sat down and began to chat.

"Come on guys," I said. "I want to dance." Summer nodded.

"My feet hurt," said Brady.

"I just don't like dancing," said Lucas.

Summer and I sighed, then looked at each other. I held out my hand.

"Shall we?"

"We shall." She took my hand and we began to waltz. People were staring but we honestly could care less.

"Laurie," yelled Alice. "What are you doing?"

"Dancing," I said, shrugging. Alice rolled her eyes and dragged me to the elevator. Once we were upstairs, she quickly unlocked the hotel room and I changed into a lavender dress identical to Summer's. Remembering my promise to her, I reached around my neck and took off the necklace before handing it to her. Now I was dragged back to the elevator and to the front door of the lobby. There Brady took my hand and we ran to his car through the crowd of rice. When in the car, he kissed me passionately and we sped off into the distance.

**Kellie's POV**

Seeing Laurie get married today was magical. Today I realized something. I was ready.


	37. Chapter 37

**Kellie's POV - 3 Weeks Later**

"Kellie, you look amazing," said Lindsay. Looking in the mirror, I realized that I did. My wedding dress was white with little ruffles all over the skirt. There were sleeves, but they were pretty, not poofy like most dresses with sleeves. Around my waist was an orange ribbon. Lindsay was my maid of honor, and my bridesmaids were: friends from another coven, Paige and Tessa, Nessie, Alex, Leah, Rosalie and Alice. All of them were downstairs, ready for the wedding besides Alice and Lindsay. Lindsay was in an orange dress with a white ribbon around the middle, very similar to my dress. All of my bridesmaids had altering yellow and pink dresses.

"Ready Kellie?" asked Alice and I nodded. We went downstairs. When downstairs, we went out into the bright Florida sun, down to the boardwalk in Disneyworld, running to fast for tourists to see us sparkling. For my wedding, we'd booked the whole boardwalk so that we wouldn't be seen. The boardwalk was made to look like an aisle. I smiled. I totally loved it. Alice gave me my bouquet of pink roses, and yellow and orange lilies. Music began to play as my bridesmaids danced down the aisle. Lindsay was right before me and before she went, she turned and gave me a hug. The wedding march began and I walked down the aisle. People stared, but I only had eyes for one person. Bryce. I quickened my pace a little in anxiety. At the end, I stopped to face him. Handing my bouquet to Lindsay, he took both of my hands in his strong ones and looked at me with his beautiful golden eyes.

***********

"Do you, Bryce Barren, take Kellie Clove to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Kellie Clove, take Bryce Barren to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Bryce cupped my face with both hands and pressed his lips to mine in a passionate, yet gentle kiss, and I was in Heaven.

***********

Jake stood up and tapped his glass once everyone had calmed down at the reception.

"Well, I know at most receptions, the best man tells how close he and the groom are. Most of the time, they say they're like brothers. But honestly, Bryce and I aren't like brothers, and we're not really that close. So, you're a great guy…um….you're good at football. Honestly, why _did _you choose me as your best man? OW!" Nessie had hit him. Everyone laughed and rolled their eyes. "Anyway, congratulations."

"My turn!" yelled Lindsay. "Unlike _someone," _she looked at Jake. "I came up with something halfway _decent." _She cleared her throat and began. "Kellie Clove has been my best friend almost my whole life. She can always make me laugh and was always there for me _and _my little brother. We have been through everything together, laughter, tears, and different views about people and things. We'd sometimes get in little fights, but in the end, our friendship always came out stronger than it was before. After all these years together, through the good and the bad, I feel like you're my sister and I definitely love you like one. I hope you and Bryce enjoy your life and love together. Congratulations Bryce and Kellie Barren. From the minute you laid eyes on each other, I knew this day would come."

Everyone clapped and I could've sworn I saw Embry wipe a tear. But whatever. Now was time for us to dance. Hands to Heaven by Christian Bautista came on as Bryce led me to the dance floor.

_Raise your hands to Heaven and pray_

_That we'll be back together someday_

_Tonight I need your sweet caress_

_Hold me in the darkness_

_Tonight you calm my restlessness_

_You relieve my sadness_

Now it was time for me to throw my bouquet. Ironically, it landed in Lindsay's hands. There was a chorus of "WHOOO!!!!" led by mostly Jake Emmett and Destiny. If she could've blushed, she'd have been red as a tomato. Next Bryce threw my garter and it landed in Seth's hands. He held it up like a trophy and everyone chorused "WHOOO!!!!!" again, led again by Jake Emmett and Destiny. Lindsay looked like she wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

********

"KELLIE!!!!" yelled Alice when I was back in Bryce's arms.

"What?" I asked, irritated that she'd rudely interrupted my time with my husband.

"Come on, let's go," she said impatiently. "You _need _to _change." _

"No I don't," I protested. She gave me a look that said, 'Do you really want to go there?'

"Ok, fine," I said, letting her drag me back to the hotel. I changed quickly into a strapless orange dress and silver heels.

"Kellie, I'm going to miss you so much," Lindsay said, fixing my hair.

"It's only 3 weeks, Lindsay," I replied. "But I'll miss you too."

"I got you something," she said. "Turn around." I obeyed orders and something silver fell down onto my neck. "Now, wherever you go, I'll always be there with you." Before I could ask her what that meant, I was dragged down the stairs by Alice to the lobby where Bryce waited, hand extended. Handsome and forever 22, he was all mine. I took his outstretched hand and we ran out through the flurry of rice. We were just getting to my mustang when he stopped and kissed me in a way that made my knees go weak. When he pulled away, we gazed into each other's eyes for only a moment before he opened the passenger door, letting me into the car. He came around the other side and let himself in now. Remembering the present from Lindsay, reached around my neck to look at it. It was a beautiful locket with my name engraved on the front. When I opened it, I found that on one side was a picture of Bryce as a human, with those big blue eyes she knew I missed so much. On the other side, was a picture of Lindsay and I on the first day of second grade, arms around each other's shoulders, grinning cheesily into the camera. If I could've cried, I would've. This was so touching.

"Ready for Disneyland, Mrs. Barren?" Bryce asked, snapping me back to reality.

"That'll take some getting used to," I said, referring to my new name.

"That's okay," he said. "We have forever, you know."

**A/N: Hope you liked!!!!! Next chapter is the surprise chapter!!!! OHHHH!!!! SO EXCITING!!!! =D. Wow, 106 reviews!!! I'd like to give a shoutout to EmbryForMe4 for being my 100th**** reviewer!!! THANK YOU!!!!! Please make me happy and review. ;)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Lucas' POV-1 Month Later**

Everyone in the Cullen's house, yes, _everyone, _was gathered in the living room, sitting either on the couches or the floor. We were all playing truth or dare for unknown reasons. Here's pretty much how it went:

Summer: I'm bored

Destiny: Me too

Lindsay: Me three

Summer: What should we do?

Everybody else: I don't know.

Destiny: Want to play truth or dare?

Everybody else: Why not?

So here we were, playing truth or dare. And it was my turn.

"Lindsay," I said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she replied.

"Who was your first crush?" I asked.

"You guys are gonna laugh," she whined.

"No we won't," Esme reassured her.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," everyone said.

"Okay, so you've all seen Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, right?" she asked and we all nodded.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Jake. "I thought we were talking about your first crush?"

"I'm getting there," Lindsay snapped. "You know Hermey? The elf that wanted to be a dentist?"

Everyone nodded.

"Ok, well, he was my first crush," she said sheepishly. Everyone burst into loud guffaws. I think even _Rosalie _cracked a smile.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh," she complained.

"That was before we knew your first crush was an _elf," _said Emmett in between laughter. "That wanted to be a dentist. Wow."

"I was three," Lindsay snapped, folding her arms over her chest.

"Okay, okay, calm down," said Carlisle, trying to stifle laughter. "Lindsay pick someone."

"Destiny," she said. "Truth or dare?"

Destiny opened her mouth to speak but right at that moment, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" asked Esme.

"No idea," said Carlisle.

"I'll get it," volunteered Summer.

"I'm going with you," I said. We both got up and walked to the door. Through it, I heard heavy breathing, as if someone mad was trying to calm themselves down. Summer stepped forward, twisted the doorknob and her face went from calm to sheer terror in two seconds flat.

"Drew?"

**A/N: Hehehehe cliffie!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I AM SO EVIL!!!! =D Hope you all enjoyed it!!!! This will be probably 3-5 chapters long. Most likely 4. Next chapter will be out soon. Hopefully tomorrow…if I'm feeling nice. :P**


	39. Chapter 39

**Lucas' POV**

"Summer Olson," he said, walking around her in a circle. "You aren't happy to see me? The love of your life?"

_What? _Who did theis guy think he was?

"I thought you were at once, but I was clearly mistaken, "she replied coldly.

"Mistaken?" the Drew guy asked. "Ouch. And I was going to come back and take you as my wife."

Ok, who was this creep, and what was he doing, trying to make a move on _my _girl?

"I thought I loved you once. I looked over all of the times you were a jerk because I thought I was in love. But I was young, stupid, and had no idea what love was."

"Oh, Summer, Summer, Summer, you know you love me. Maybe, I should, refresh your memory?" He leaned in as if to kiss her. Oh, that's _it. _This guy has gone way too far. A low snarl ripped from my chest and I threw myself at him, prepared to rip him limb from limb with everything I had in me, but I was held back. The 'family' by now had probably heard what was going on and had entered. Another group of people entered through the open front door. Pale skinned and exquisitely beautiful, they were obviously vampires, but they weren't just any vampires. I'd heard about them. They were the Volturi.

"What are you doing here?" said Carlisle, protectively. "Get out of my house."

"Carlisle," said one of them with long black hair. Aro, I think. "My old friend. You're not happy to see me?"

"I think you've bothered us enough for the century, don't you?"

"Bothered?" laughed Aro. "I wouldn't say _that. _Your family has just had some minor problems that needed to be taken care of."

"Hey, what's up?" asked Laurie, walking into the room, a block of cheddar cheese in her hand. You know, she and Summer were the only vampires that liked any human food. And of all the foods…it was cheese. I guess they were just both so obsessed with it as humans that they couldn't give it up. She turned to look at Drew and immediately dropped it. "You," she hissed.

"You," Drew hissed right back. Laurie lunged herself at him but was held back by Jasper and Emmett.

"Let me at him!" she screeched. "You killed her! You killed Allison!"

"That pathetic little blonde?" he laughed. "She didn't stand a chance."

"You're supposed to be dead," said Lindsay coldly. "I saw it happen."

"Well, just my luck, the idiots killing me missed the fire several times. There was just enough of me to put back together. Unfortunately, I was missing one of my arms and a piece of my nose, but these wonderful people here found me. They offered to help me too. All _I _had to do was join them. But first, I had to get my girl back, so here I am."

"Too bad you're not getting her," I said, standing protectively in front of her.

"Oh I'm not?" he laughed. "And who are you?"

"Summer's husband," I snapped. "So back off my girl."

"_Your _girl?" he laughed again. "I don't think so." Then he lunged.

**A/N: Hehe another cliffie!!!!!! =p I am SO evil. Please review and make me smile!!!!!**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Yeah, sorry for the really long delay and for leaving you all in suspense. I had this chapter typed for a while, but kinda forgot about it….heheheh…don't kill me. Next chapter will be out faster I SWEAR!!!!!! But for now, please enjoy. :) **

**Destiny's POV**

Why did Drew have to come back into the picture? Everything was just fine. Things were going great. Why did _he _have to be alive? Somehow I managed to think all of this while Lindsay Kellie and I attempted to fend off Jane. Everyone was now in an all out fight against Drew and the Volturi. Lucas, Garrett, Daniel, Summer Laurie _and_ Emmett were _all _against Drew. Embry Seth Jake Esme and Bryce were fighting with Felix, Edward Jasper and Carlisle were fending off Aro, Bailey Alice and Leah were fighting Marcus, Rosalie and Brady were taking on Caicus, and Bella and Nessie were up against Alec.

"Destiny! Heads up!" yelled Kellie and I had just enough time to duck from the chair Jane was throwing at me. It whizzed over my head and hit Aro in the leg. He cried out in fury and lunged for us. Luckily, Carlisle and Jasper got hold of him and held him back. He struggled against them, but together, they were stronger.

"Fire," Carlisle hissed in my ear, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Huh?"

"Go," he hissed, nodding towards the back door.

"Oh," I whispered, now understanding. I looked around, making sure everyone was distracted, then darted out the back door, stopping only at the kitchen to get a pack of matches. Running around to the side of the house, I got a few logs from the wood pile. I wasn't exactly sure why it was there, even after all these years at the Cullen's, but for now I was thankful for it. I arranged the logs into a little pile and quickly struck a match. After it was burning, I ran back in, finding that Lucas, Garrett, and Daniel had gotten hold of Drew. I motioned quietly for them to come outside, trying not to distract anyone else. They followed me outside quickly and quietly.

"You wouldn't," hissed Drew, staring into the dancing flames, that were just waiting to destroy him.

` "I would," said Summer.

"So would I," said Lauren.

"Oh, and me too," said Bailey.

"Summer? B…b….but you l...l…love me?" he stammered, almost a question.

"What part of I'm married, don't you understand?" she asked, stepping closer. She took his face in both of her hands and snapped his neck in one quick sharp motion. Laurie and Bailey began tearing at him, limb from limb as arms and legs soared through the air and into the roaring fire.

"Well well well," we heard from behind us and we all whizzed around to face Jane at the door, the rest of our 'family' and the Volturi close behind. Except for Carlisle Jasper and Aro. I wondered where they went, but right now it didn't matter.

"Thank you," she stared, and we all stood there, dumbstruck. "We were planning on killing him anyway, but you've just done our dirty work for us. Shame we'll have to kill you anyway."

Right at that moment, Jasper and Carlisle came around the side of the house with Aro in a headlock.

"Too bad we got to you first," said Jasper with a sly smile.

"Aro!" Jane screeched. "Oh you wouldn't."

"But we would," said Carlisle. The Volturi began running at them, but the wolves caught on and quickly phased, stopping them dead in their tracks. Meanwhile, the rest of us were tearing at Aro, tossing bits and pieces of him into the fire.

"Now, I suggest you leave, before you end up like your dear friend Aro," said Emmett.

"This isn't over, Cullens," said Jane. "There _will _be revenge." And with that, she and the rest of the Volturi sped off into the woods.

Alice smiled smugly. "And we'll be ready."

**A/N: That my friends was the last of the surprise chapters. Haha, sorry Ruffles (aka Lucas) that I lied about the chapters, but the look on your face was PRICELESS!!! =D Now, I am so close to ending the story. Just 3 more chapters!!!!! There will be another sequel to this, and I'm stuck on what to call it. It's going to be FILLED with drama, if that helps at all. Let me know if you have any title ideas!!!! Either PM me or review them. =D**


	41. Chapter 41

**Lindsay's POV**

**1 week later**

"Flight 142 to France," came the overhead voice at the airport. Seth and I picked up our bags and boarded the plane. I was so excited to go back to France with him. He asked if I wanted to go after the whole 'Drew incident' blew over. I just barely remembered when he took me as a human, but I'd ask him to tell me the story about 20 times. He'd happily repeated every detail and every time it sounded more and more magical. There was one thing I did remember though, that Seth left out of the story. One thing I could _never _forget. On the plane, Seth fell asleep, (big surprise there) and I listened to my ipod while playing the story of us in France over and over in my head.

"Seth, where are we going?" I asked. He'd made me put on a thick blindfold so that I couldn't see through.

"Somewhere," he said. We'd arrived in Paris only hours earlier and checked into our hotel. Since it was sunny, we couldn't go outside of the hotel, but Seth was amazing and sat through my favorite movie ever, Sixteen Candles. Oh well, it was still great. We were in France _and _it was Valentine's Day. By this time there had been two dings like an elevator, and Seth was helping me step out onto wherever we were now.

"Ok, take it off," he said excitedly. I did. When I did, I almost forgot how to breathe. Not that I needed to, but still.

"Do you remember what happened here?" he asked, biting his lip. This was the part he'd left out of the story.

"Of course," I said. "This was where you told me you loved me. "

He smiled. "I knew you'd remember. "

"How could I forget?" I asked. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said. "And I think it's time that you're mine."

This puzzled me. "Seth, I _am _yours. Forever and ever, you know that."

"I know, but I think it's time we make it official," he said. He dug in his pocket for a moment and slid to one knee. "Lindsay, will you marry me?"

The ring was like nothing I've ever seen in my life. The band, gold, resembled the branches of trees, with diamonds all around it. In the very middle was a little pearl. There was a light tug on my shirt, pulling me back to reality. I looked down at a little girl with pigtails who could be no more than six.

"Say yes," she said in a small voice, looking up at me with her big green eyes.

"Chelsea!" yelled a woman, running through the crowd that had formed around us, and picking up the girl. "Don't run away from me like that!" She looked up at me. "I am so sorry."

"That's ok, no problem at all," I replied, smiling at the girl. Her mom, nudged her head towards Seth who was still on the ground with a ring.

"Yes….yes yes YES!" I exclaimed, throwing myself into his arms and crushing my lips to his. There was a round of applause and the little girl giggled. We pulled apart and I looked into his chocolate brown eyes. He took my left hand and put the ring on my fourth finger. The crowd had begun to clear out and everyone went back to their hotels. Seth pulled me into his arms, our lips meeting once more.

"I love you."

**A/N: Hey guys!!!!! Hope you enjoyed. Only two chapters left to go!!!!! :0) YAY!!!!!!! I have them all written, but still need to type them, so they will be posted tomorrow and Friday. Then the sequel will be coming out soon!!!!:D Please review!!!!! Oh yeah!!! I have now put in the ability for you to review anonymously, so that you can review if you read this story and DON'T have a fanfiction account. (*cough cough* Bailey, Lucas, Kellie, Destiny, Garrett, *cough cough*) :) **


	42. Chapter 42

**Lindsay's POV**

"We're home!" Seth yelled as we entered the front door a week later.

"LINDSAY!" yelled Destin.

"DESTINY!" I yelled back as we ran forward to hug each other.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," I said and we began laughing like idiots. This was pretty much our typical way of greeting each other since 8th grade. After Seth and I had hugged everyone and we'd all settled down, he spoke.

"We have an announcement," he said loudly over all the chatter, and everyone was immediately silent.

"We're engaged!" I exclaimed, smiling.

_"Finally," _groaned Alice, and I gave her a puzzled look as everyone around us agreed.

"It's about time," said Destiny.

"True," agreed Garrett.

"Yeah…" said Kellie.

"What took you so long?" Embry asked, slapping Seth on the back.

"Shut up," Seth mumbled, shoving Embry's hand away.

"Congratulations," said Carlisle loudly so that everyone heard.

"Thank you," I emphasized.

"Oh, forget it," said Leah. "Let's see the ring." All of the girls nodded eagerly and had soon formed a small circle around me, ooohing and ahhing over my ring.

********

I am getting married tomorrow. I am getting _married tomorrow. _I had tried to calm myself down by getting my favorite book, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and sitting in my chair, _trying _to read. It wasn't working very well. I looked out my glass wall and sighed. It had just gotten dark and soon all of the girls would drag me to their bachelorette party they had planned for me. Ugh, great. Looking through the glass again, I decided maybe a walk in the woods would calm me down, so I headed down the stairs and out the back door. I walked slowly through the large forest that was the Cullen's backyard. I took in the intoxicating scent of the pine trees after rain, and pulled my jacket tighter around me, not for warmth, but comfort. I hadn't been walking for long, maybe ten minutes, when I came upon Mimi's grave. I smiled to myself and my fingers found the necklace she'd given me nearly a year ago. I clutched it tightly, and sat down on the damp forest floor. I sat there for some time, just staring at the grave and enjoying the peaceful silence of the forest.

"Pre-wedding nerves?" came a voice and I whizzed around to face Destiny, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Give me a heart attack why don't you?" I said as she sat down next to me.

"Lindsay, that's impossible, duh," she said sarcastically, and I glared at her. "Well it is."

"You know perfectly well what I mean," I said, hugging my knees to my chest.

She laughed. "So what _are _you doing here exactly?"

"Like you said…nerves," I replied, not meeting her eyes.

"What are you nervous about?" she asked. "Seth loves you, obviously."

"I know, it's just…you're going to think I'm an idiot," I said.

"Lindsay, I _know _you're an idiot," she said, raising her eyebrows. "Can we move on?"

I laughed. "Well just…getting _married _to Seth, spending _forever _with him…it just seems too good to be true. I'm scared that one day, it'll all just…disappear."

"Lindsay, nothing will go wrong, I swear," she said. "Nothing will disappear. You and Seth are going to spend forever together." She got up and dusted off her pants. "Now are you coming to your party _willingly, _or will I have to drag you?" She smiled.

"I'm coming," I said, getting up and dusting off my pants as well. "Thank you," I said, hugging her. "For everything."

"What are friends for?" she asked, pulling away. "Now let us go Ms. Bride-to-Be," she said, and held out her arm. I linked mine through hers as we skipped happily back to the Cullen's.

**A/N: Hello…sorry I know I promised that I would be finished with the story yesterday, but I kind of got a little busy. :/ The last chapter **_**should **_**be up by tomorrow, I just have to type it up. Ok, well peace out and leave a review please!!!! And remember I have now have put in the ability for you to review anonymously!!!! :D**


	43. Chapter 43

**Lindsay's POV**

"Lindsay!" squealed Bailey. "You look awesome!"

"Thanks Bailey," I said.

"Ok," Alice said. "Everyone, downstairs. I'll be down after I finish her hair." All of my bridesmaids (Alex, Destiny, Summer, Bailey, Nessie, Leah and Laurie) ran down the stairs. Everyone but Kellie (my maid of honor) was wearing a midnight blue floor length dress. Kellie on the other hand was wearing one of the same style, but in olive green.

"Ok, so what should I do with your hair?" asked Alice. "I could…curl it, half up, all up…."

"Alice," I interrupted. "Can't we just…leave it?"

"You don't want to do _anything _with it?" she asked in disbelief. "At _all?" _

I just shook my head. "Like we said. We just want a simple wedding." We were having it in the Cullen's backyard, my dress was just a floor length, strapless white dress, no design or anything fancy. It was also very small, as the only guests attending were everyone living in the house and Seth's mom. My family, my actual human family couldn't come because of the whole vampire ordeal.

"Lindsay. You being the most romantic out of all these girls, I thought you'd want a really amazing, fun to plan, fairytale wedding. It's just kind of…boring," she pouted.

"Alice," I said. "This _is _my fairytale. I love weddings, but all I've ever wanted was a simple one."

"Ladies." We turned to face Jasper, who was looking all fancy like in a tux. "5 minutes."

"Oh, I have to go down!" exclaimed Alice, rushing out of the room. Jasper turned to follow.

"Jasper?" I asked quietly, and he turned to face me. "Can I ask you something a little personal to do for me?"

"Sure," he said, stepping closer. "What's up?"

"Will you give me away?" I asked in a small voice, and he smiled.

"Of course," he said. "Don't tell anybody, but I've always wanted a daughter to give away one day. It just never happened."

I smiled.

"But just one question," he said. "Why me?"

"It's just, I've kind of felt this, bond with you ever since I was changed. Like we have something in common," I said.

"We do," he replied.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Lindsay, as a human, you were extremely sensitive to other people's emotions," he started. "As was I. I've been talking with Carlisle about it, and he's noticed it too."

"Noticed what" I asked, puzzled.

"People tend to be happier when you're around," he said. "As a human, it was the same way. People have always been happy when you're around. You're good attitude rubs off."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied. "So what we share, is a gift."

"A gift?" I asked. "You mean…"

"Yes," he replied, smiling. "You share my gift of recognizing and changing emotions."

"Wow," I said. "How come I didn't know this sooner?"

"Sometimes it can take a while for you to realize that you have a gift," said Jasper. "Most of the time, others notice before you do. Carlisle and I have noticed. As have Edward and Bella, and even Rosalie."

"_Rosalie?" _I repeated in disbelief. She's hated me since I set foot in this house.

Jasper laughed. "Yes. Now we have to go. If you have any more questions, I will be more than happy to answer them later." He held out his arm and led me down the stairs and to the back door. Everyone was ready in their positions, Kellie just finishing her dance down the aisle. Edward switched from the soft melody he'd been playing to the traditional wedding march and the back door flew open. Jasper and I began down the aisle. When I saw Seth, my stomach did cartwheels. He was so handsome, his dark brown curls framing his face. He smiled and my knees went weak. Suddenly I felt calm rush over me, and I looked at Jasper, smiled, and in reply, he winked. We had finally reached the end of the aisle and Jasper took my hand and placed it in Seth's, wincing slightly at the warmth of his skin. I just smiled. I was so used to his body temperature by now, that it just felt…right. I looked into his big brown eyes and all nervousness disappeared. He was perfect. Traditional wedding words were said and we exchanged our vows and rings.

"Do you, Seth Clearwater, take Lindsay Yates to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he said, his brown eyes sparkling as he stared down at me.

"And do you Lindsay Yates, take Seth Clearwater to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride," Carlisle finished. Fire met ice in the passionate kiss that bound us forever as one. Rain began to pour and the droplets splashed our faces as we kissed. We were alone in our own little world as everyone bustled around us, taking everything inside.

"Lindsay, get in here!" yelled Alice "You are _not _going to ruin your dress." Seth and I laughed but ducked inside, away from the pouring rain.

******

Embry tapped his glass and stood on a chair in the Cullen's front room once everyone and everything had been brought inside. We all turned and looked up at him.

"Seth has been a friend for several years, but a mere 7 years ago did he become my best friend. We got our driver's licenses at the same time, got our first heartbreak at the same time, and even imprinted at the same time. Let's just say we've been through a lot together. I know I can tell him anything and vice versa. Over the years Seth has proved to me, the pack, and Lindsay that he's a great brother, lover, and friend. Congratulations, Seth and Lindsay Clearwater!"

"My turn!" yelled Kellie, getting on the chair Embry was just on a second ago.

"Oh great," I mumbled.

"Okay," she started. "Lindsay Yates has been my best friend since first grade, and I'm here to tell you she's a blonde, a klutz and really weird. But I love her anyways. She has been there for me and I feel like family every time I walked through her front door. We've had lots of laughs together, mostly me laughing at her. Now, I have 10 things to say about Lindsay."

"This can't go well," I mumbled, hiding my face in my hands.

"Oh, you have no idea," Kellie grinned evilly. "I've been planning this speech since we were thirteen."

I groaned.

"Ok," she continued. "1. Lindsay can't cut right. 2. She's really ticklish. 3. She used to talk to little people. 4. She had the weirdest laugh. 5. She wanted a truck, I find that weird. 6. She dances in the car. 7. She dances in movie theaters. 8. She's obsessed with Winnie the Pooh. 9. She can write at least 4 stories at once. 10. The way she used to clear her throat always made me laugh. But like I said, I love her anyways. Congratulations, Seth and Lindsay. Good Luck. Trust me Seth, you'll need it."

Mortified, I banged my head into Seth's shoulder as everyone else laughed. Yeah yeah yeah, I'm a freak. What else is new? "

"Okay," said Alice once the laughter had died down. "Now it's time for the first dance as a married couple." Everyone cleared the floor and Seth led me to the middle of it as 'I Just Can't Stop Loving You' by Michael Jackson came through the Cullen's high tech speaker system.

"So, you're ticklish, huh?" asked Seth, obviously referring to Kellie's speech.

"Shut up," I grumbled, burying my face in his shoulder.

_ I just can't stop loving you,_

_ I just can't stop loving you,_

_ And if I stop, then tell me just what we'll do…_

_ I just can't stop loving you…_

Now I had to dance with every other guy in the entire house, which wasn't exactly what I'd call 'fun.' Lucas is shorter than me, so that was really awkward, Jake kept stepping on my toes, Emmett took advantage of the fact that I was ticklish, as did Daniel and Garrett, and dancing with Edward Brady and Bryce was a long awkward silence. The only guys I had fun dancing with other than Seth , of course, were Jasper, Carlisle and Embry.

"Okay, Lindsay," said Alice. "Throw your bouquet."

I stood on a chair, just staring at the big empty space behind me.

"To who?" I asked. "Everyone's married."

"That seems to create a problem," said Alice. "Okay, everyone, just do it for fun."

Every girl in the house crowded around and I turned around to toss it. Alice caught it.

"So the planner gets married," I joked, walking past her later.

"Shut up."

Seth threw my garter, 'just for fun' and nobody at all tried to catch it, but it landed on Daniel's head. The look on his face was priceless.

"Lindsay, Alice wants you," said Kellie, 10 minutes later, and I groaned. She and Alice dragged me back to Alice's room. I changed quickly into a purplish-blue dress with a little bead design around the middle. My feet were bare, so I looked around the room for my black converse…

"OW!" I shouted. Alice had thrown a pair of silver heels at my head that were like…3 ½ inches tall! "Really?"

"Yes, put them on," she said. "We don't have much time."

"Fine," I grumbled, scowling at the wretched torture devices in my hands. I put them on as we ran back down the stairs.

"I hate you," I told Kellie when we were rushing down the first flight of stairs. "So much."

"Love you too," she said, and I scowled at her. "Come on by the time you're back, you won't even remember you're mad at me." I knew I wouldn't but then I saw Seth at the bottom of the staircase. Kellie who? He held out his hand and I eagerly took it. We ran outside into pouring rain, accompanied by a shower of rice. We got into Seth's truck and he revved the engine. I waved out the window to everyone. Turning back after they had all disappeared, I took Seth's hand and we sped off into the distance, into the first chapter of our forever.

**A/N: WOW!!!! LONG CHAPTER!!!!! Sadly, it is the last of Changes and Complications. :'( BUT my sequel will be out soon, and I have finally decided on a title!!!! It will be…drumroll please… Bite Me!!!! =D Hope you like the new title, and if you don't, too bad, but still read the story. It will be amazing and awesome and LOADED with drama. Hehehehehe……:) I've already got the first two chapters written, so it'll be out pretty soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Changes and Complications!!!! I'd like to dedicate this whole story to: penguinlover827, Insanely Random, kimyates, and EmbryForMe4. You guys have stuck with me the whole way and I hope you enjoyed, and will enjoy the sequel. I also dedicate to my awesome friends WITHOUT fanfiction accounts who are in my story and read it: Kellie, Bailey, Lucas, Destiny, and Garrett. Anyway, please review, and all y'all without fanfiction accounts, review anonymously!!!! Cause you can!!!! And you love me!!!! =D **

**Peace Love and Happiness to all of you. Blessings for a great 2010 are coming your way!!!! **

**~iwishiwasginny1234~**


	44. Author's note

**A/N: Hey just posting an author's note to thank you guys for sticking with me the whole story!!! And to tell you that Bite Me is now up!!!!!! YAY!!!! Now go read!!! **

**~iwishiwasginny1234~**


End file.
